


Iced Chocolate

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Truth Serum, Venom's tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: Eddie and Venom meet a strange and handsome man at their part-time bank job. They really hit it off and things heat up even though their new love is so cold.Eddie hopes his new boyfriend, Loki, will accept him, alien symbiote and all. He's about to find out that Loki has some surprises of his own.





	1. Low Blood Sugar

Eddie patrolled the empty bank’s entrance on foot enjoying the cool night air. He had taken a security job for a little extra cash at Venom’s suggestion. The alien was motivated by more than green, he was hoping the bank would bait evildoers which he could eat! 

Eddie only ever let him eat bad guys.

“No bad guys tonight, Vee. Sorry.” Eddie sat on a bench in the security office and pulled a chocolate bar out of his backpack and unwrapped it for the monster. Venom snaked out a tiny head over Eddie’s shoulder and nibbled a bite of the treat as the two shared the snack. “Wait, a text from the boss-man. What’s he want?”

Eddie had never met the boss. He was a big deal though. Everyone loved the head of security and spoke highly of him.

“Dammit! My relief isn’t coming! I have to stay?!”  


** We can’t do that, Eddie. I don’t think we have enough chocolate for that! And unless we meet a bad guy soon, I might become insufferable. **

Eddie sighed.

“I know, Vee. I can tell. Let me message him. I’ll tell him…my blood sugar is low. That’s kind of true, right? Maybe Dr. Dan can even write me a letter.” Eddie furiously mashed at his phone sending off the message.

A tone signaled the boss’s reply.

“Says, he understands and he’ll send someone ASAP, but he still needs me to stay until 9 am.” Eddie sighed again. “It’s just a little over an hour. I don’t want to be unreasonable.”  
  
**Team player, Eddie!**

Venom growled sarcastically. 

“No kidding! What about you? You okay? I’ll tell him we can’t if we can’t. We don’t need this job…”  
  
**We like it though. And we don’t want to quit on bad terms. And it’s just one hour. Worst case scenario, we’ll just snack on your organs a little…**

“Don’t do that!” 

** Just a little! **

“Tell ya what, you do this for me and I’ll buy you the biggest hot fudge shake for breakfast once we get relieved from the cafe across the street, okay?”

** Okay. **

 

Eddie fed Venom the chocolate bar hoping to appease him for the extra long shift. It seemed to work. Things seemed peaceful for the symbiotic pair. 

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror of the bank's bathroom. 7:45 came and went. When they should have removed their gun and radio and headed home, instead they felt that weight for an extra hour. The gun felt like a piece of costume jewelry compared to the vicious monster that Eddie had under his skin, just part of the outfit, part of the look. 

** It’s a good look, Eddie. **

“Reading my thoughts, Babe?” 

** A little. Eddie Brock, sexy security!  **

“Shut up!” Eddie laughed as Venom’s tendril’s appeared and caressed his sides tickling him. “It does make me…confident.” He admired himself in the creased black pants and tight navy officer’s shirt adorned with buttons and badge.   
  
**Just you and me to see.**

“Actually, I just realized. If we stay to nine, 8-o-clockers will start filtering in. We’ll have to talk in thoughts only.”

 

Eddie posted at the bank entrance, looking like the perfect sentry as the bank opened its doors for business. He was handsome, sure, but a little too tired and a little too serious for the normal bank employees to approach him. 

 

It was only 8:15.

 

 _ **We could have been home by now!**_  
  
_I know! I know! Relax! Just 45 more minutes! The boss said he’ll try to have us out of here by 9._

 _ **I really want chocolate. Do we have any more?**_  
  
_We’ll get some at the cafe as soon as we’re done! Remember?_  
_**  
I need it now! Now!**_

_ Vee, please! It’s 45 minutes!_

 

Eddie was worried he was making facial expressions to match the internal dialogue he was having with Venom.

 

_** Pancreas is my next snack! ** _

_ Hey…I see…candy! _

_**Is it chocolate!**_  
  
_Yes! And…an…angel..._

 

A tall, muscular, yet lean man, with long raven hair and piercing blue eyes took his place at his teller station as he filled his crystal candy bowl with fancy chocolates. He wore a black suit with dark heather gray underneath. The dark colors made his eyes pop. 

Or were they green eyes? Eddie had to see closer.

 

The man looked up from his candy bowl surprised to see the unfamiliar smiling security guard.

“Oh, hello there.” He had the cutest accent, though Eddie couldn’t quite place where it was from. It sort of sounded British.

“Hi,” Eddie practically drooled.

_** Ask him for some chocolate!  ** _

“May I have some chocolate.”

“Um. Yes! Of course!” The man seemed a little shy for being so stunningly handsome.

Eddie was certainly stunned.

Eddie’s finger’s trembled as he pinched the corners of one chocolate drop.

_** That’s not enough! ** _

“Oh dear! Are you alright?” The man’s expression changed. His eyes were so beautiful in this new look of concern.

“My blood sugar is low.”  
  
Eddie managed to spit out.

“Well here! Here! Have more!” The man unwrapped the little chocolate globes and set three in Eddie’s hand. He watched as Eddie ate them. “Better? Should you have a seat maybe?”  
The man unwrapped three more chocolates for Eddie.

_** I like him! ** _

“I was supposed to go home, but my relief isn’t here. My boss said I have to stay.”  
  
“Oh, I know! And I’m sorry to hear that. I’m Loki.” He reached his hand to shake and Eddie shook. So strong and so soft at the same time. “The head of security is my oaf of a brother, Thor. He helped me get this job though it doesn’t really suit my…personality. He said putting out chocolate candies would help me seem more…friendly.”  
  
“Hahaha!” Eddie laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “Well, I certainly appreciate them.”

Loki smiled too. This was the best conversation he had in a long time.

“You know what? If you usually leave before 8, I bet you never get a donut! Come to the break room with me?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know-“  
  
“We have chocolate ones!”

 

Eddie snuck two chocolate donuts to Venom appeasing the monster. 

“Feeling better? You look better.”  
  
“Thank you.” Eddie blushed. He felt like a teen with a crush.

“So how do you like security? Must be boring. Nothing bad ever happens here."  
  
“I know it sucks!” Eddie caught his mistake. “I mean, that’s great! I’m actually a journalist.”  
  
“Now that I can see! The brilliant journalist who just has to flex his muscle as the brawny security guard at night!” Loki placed his hand on Eddie’s bicep. The feeling gave him chills both the touch and because…it was a little cold.

“Well…Something like that.” He blushed. 

“Mr…Brock?” Loki looked to Eddie’s name tag

“Eddie.”  
  
“Eddie, I don’t typically enjoy talking with people. And yet I’ve quite enjoyed talking with you.”  
  
“I feel the same way, Loki.” Eddie’s heart was pounding.

**_I_ _like where this is going._ **

“I was wondering if maybe-“  
  
“There you are, Brock!” A loud, thunderous voice interrupted. “Thank you again for staying. Sorry about that.” Eddie turned to see a mountain of a man with long blond hair pulled into a bun, he put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder in a friendly manner.

“Mr. Odinson?”  
  
“Yes! We meet in person! Thank you for staying. Pleased with the work you’ve done. I’ll take your radio and report and…Loki?! Loki is everything alright?! Is something wrong? Did you need the help of security?!” Thor quickly went into an overprotective mode.

“No! I was just talking to my new friend. Eddie here had low blood sugar and I showed him where the treats were.”

“Friend? Y-you made a friend, Loki?” Thor turned his attention to his brother. “You made a friend!” He wrapped large arms around the raven-haired man raising him off of the ground with a hug.

“Oh let me go you oaf!” Loki demanded  
  
“Ah! We kid!” Thor let Loki go and patted him on the back heartily. “Please! Have all the donuts and whatever else you like, Brock! Take some home! Anything for a friend of Loki’s! You two finish your conversation and…I’ll take that report in my office. A friend! Ha!” Thor seemed even giddier than Eddie felt as he turned and practically skipped to the security office.

“That couldn’t have been more embarrassing! Sorry about him. He’s…foreign. Doesn’t really get things. Sometimes. We both are really.”  
  
“Your accent! No that’s perfectly fine! Parts of me…are a little…alien too. But I like you and I hope our paths cross again? Maybe I’ll have to stay late again next weekend?”  
  
_**Smooth Eddie.**_

“Best not leave it to chance. Let me put my phone number in your phone? Please?”  
  
“Sure!”

“I’d better get back to my station, but I’m really glad your relief never showed up and your blood sugar got low.” Loki gave a devilish smile. “It was lovely meeting you, Eddie Brock. I’ll message you!” Loki winked and headed back to his work station.

 

_ Wow. _

_**Wow is right. You’re going to call him right?**_  
  
_Definitely. That’s okay with you? How do you think he’ll feel about the whole symbiotic thing?_  
  
_**He might take it pretty well considering he’s not a human either.**_

_ “What?!” _

_** He’s not. That doesn’t bother you though, does it? ** _

_ No. Not at all. _

 


	2. Chocolate Breaks the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes the charming Loki on a first date with Venom in tow and Thor left to worry.

“You don’t have to give it all away on the first date, you know…”

“Seriously?! I’m not a child!”  
  
“I know! I know!” The blond man sighed as he drove Loki to his first date, “So if you choose to, I want you to be safe! Use protection!”  
  
“Honestly, Thor!”  
  
“Please! Listen to me! I-I know you and father weren’t close and, hell! I don’t know if he would have known what to tell you to begin with…Not sure if I do myself.” Thor became serious.

Loki lightened up and felt a bit of appreciation for his brother’s sensitivity to his unique situation. 

“I guess, the important thing is that he treats you well. Don’t be afraid to set clear boundaries. But don’t be afraid to be open about what you want too. Tell him only what you want to tell him. It’s okay to leave some things up to a little mystery. If he’s not keen to…anything, don’t let your feelings be hurt. Just text me and I’ll pick you up immediately.”  
  
Loki looked down feeling the weight of the conversation. There was obviously a chance tonight could be a total disaster.

Eddie could find out the truth about who Loki is.

What Loki is…

And abandon him.

Or worse, say something to anger Loki and cause a scene.

“No. No hurt feelings. Should it go poorly, I’ll just call a cab-“  
  
“Call _me_ , Loki. Please. I’ll get you wherever you are. I’ll have my phone on all night.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“You really are a delightful little imp when you want to be, brother. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You deserve to be treated well.” They had arrived. Thor tenderly hugged his brother from the driver’s seat of his car. He straightened Loki’s collar and pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear for him.

“Thank you for this.” Loki smiled for his brother. It was the warmest moment the two had shared in a long time.

“Have fun.” Thor winked.

 

 

Eddie had butterflies in his stomach as he prepared for his first date with anyone other than Venom in years.  
Venom purred from his lower abdomen. 

**You sure like us aliens! Hahaha!**  
  
“So that’s what that feeling was. Are you laughing at me?”  
  
**No! Maybe a little! Your thoughts are delicious right now!**

“Don’t read my thoughts!”  
  
**Your human courtship is very peculiar and boring.**

Eddie sighed.

“Yes, Vee. I feel kind of like a huge dork going through the motions while not knowing if this guy is human or not. I’m so nervous.”

** He is not. **

“I know. You said that. But he sure looks and sounds human. Is he a shapeshifter? Or was he raised on earth and is fully acclimated to human customs like dating and cheesy first-dates? I’m worried.”  
  
**Why?**  
  
“Is he too human to go for the whole part human/part symbiotic alien thing? He might just say ‘no thank you’ and call it a night, but what if he runs away screaming? What if he gets offended or scared and says something mean? What if a fight breaks out?!”  
  
**Worst case scenario.**

“I have to tell him eventually. It would be wrong to keep it a secret. Especially if we do much more than…make out.”  
  
**Why?**  
  
“Well, because if we have sex, he’s consenting to have sex with me, not sex with me while the alien who lives under my skin watches from behind my eyes!”

 **Maybe he’s into it! Maybe he’ll want a threesome!**  
  
“We can hope.”

** That’s the delicious thought! **

Eddie felt the caress of Venom’s tendril across his belly.  
  
“In the meantime, let’s just start with dinner,”

**Eddie, You worry too much. I got us**.

“And you’ll behave?”  
  
**You got the chocolate?**

“Tons of it.”  


**Then yes. And I’m sure he’ll love us. We are delightful!**  


 

A knock at the door. Loki had arrived. 

** Here it goes! **

“Welcome to my apartment! I’m so glad you made it! Find it okay?” Eddie opened the door as Loki stepped inside.  


“Wow! You speak much better when your blood sugar isn’t low.”  


“Ha! Thank you.” Eddie was still nervous.

Loki was dressed in the finest clothes. Almost all black, another black blazer with black slacks and green silk shirt underneath. 

_** We like the black! ** _

_ Sure do, babe.  _

“You look amazing! Um…But will you be okay on the back of my motorcycle? If not, the restaurant is within walking distance or we can get a ride if you’d prefer-“  


“Oh, a motorcycle! Now that sounds exciting! Trust me, Eddie, my ‘clothes’ will be just fine. I wouldn’t pass a chance like that for anything!”  


“Great!”

 

Even Loki’s long hair looked styled and perfect.

“Um…helmet okay?” Eddie offered

“Oh, I have no qualms with wearing helmets.” Loki smiled a mischievous smile as he accepted Eddie’s protective gear and took his place on the back of Eddie’s bike wrapping his arms and his legs around the muscular journalist. “Goodness! This could be the date in itself.” Loki squeezed tight.

_** He’s strong, Eddie!  ** _

“Maybe for our next date we can go on a little ride and have a picnic?”  
  
“I like that idea! I’ll dress in something a bit more casual.”

 __ **He feels cold.**  
  
_I feel it too. I still like having his arms wrapped around me though!_

 

 

At the restaurant, Eddie pulled out Loki’s chair for him like a gentleman. 

Before Loki was even seated, his phone chimed.

“Everything alright?”  
  
“Just my nosey brother checking in on me.” Loki groaned as he typed a message back.

It chimed again before he seemed to finish “Honestly! I mentioned the motorcycle and he’s warned me to wear a helmet! The man rides a hammer and warns me about a motorbike!”  
  
_**Hammer?**_  
  
“Hammer?"  
  
“Oh my…Did I say ‘ _hammer_?’ It’s a…brand of…name of…type of glider? He hang-glides! That’s it! Very dangerous. Riding a ‘hammer’…” Loki stammered.

 _ **Sounds fun!**_  
  
“I’m a little afraid of heights myself, but sometimes…I push myself.” That was sort of true.

“Wow! Journalist Eddie Brock. Loves chocolate. Hates heights, but pushes himself. Very intriguing.” Loki was charming and cute.

Eddie blushed. Loki’s accent was so intoxicating. Everything he said was like music to his ears. 

Another chime from Loki’s phone.

He studied it then smiled.

“Thor says ‘thank you’ for letting me wear your helmet. It seems you’ve made quite an impression on him. And that’s saying something!”

“Good! Family…is good. My…family? Is supportive too.”  
  
_**That’s one way to put it.** _

 

A server arrived.

**_ I want tots, Eddie! _ **

“I will have the pear and cherry salad with extra chocolate shavings, please. And may I have tots on the side?”  
  
_**Nice!**_  
  
“Wow!” Loki looked impressed. “That actually sounds delightful. I’ll have the same! With a glass of red wine.”

“Right away.” The server seemed a little unsure, but little did he know tots and chocolate on the salad was hardly the weirdest thing about the couple. 

“Is your sugar level okay, Eddie?” Loki’s green eyes sparkled with concern.

“Yes! It’s good right now. But, I can turn into a real monster without my chocolate!” Eddie laughed, joking but not joking.

“Me too!” Loki smiled and reached for Eddie’s hand. 

While the touch felt wonderful, Eddie was again reminded of how cold his new friend’s embrace was. He wanted to know about his mystery date and his possible extraterrestrial heritage. 

“So tell me a little about yourself. How are things…at the bank? Do you like being a teller?”

“It’s not what I pictured myself doing, but it does get me out of the house. And it has its good moments. I like talking to people. I like dressing up in nice clothes. Before this job, I slummed around the house in old workout clothes. Hair undone even! I was a mess!”  
  
“I can’t picture that!”

“Oh, and it was so boring! Thor, ever the over-achiever, was quick to answer an add and rise to the top of security by virtually eliminating any threats in that area when we got here. Part of me hates him brothering me all the time, but he does get it spot-on every now and again. I’m thankful he got me the job. Do you have any brothers or sisters, Eddie?”  
  
“Who me? Oh, no. No, I’m afraid not. But I-I do have a close friend who’s kind of like family. In fact, he is family. The only family I have…”

Venom warmed Eddie’s chest in response to the sweet words.   
  
“I see. Technically…I’m the only family I really have too. Thor isn’t my brother. Not by blood anyway. I’m adopted.” He smiled at this admission. He was opening up to his new date and enjoying it.

Eddie couldn’t have fallen harder for Loki at that moment. It was nice having someone to talk to and learn about. 

The server had returned with the two salads and fried potatoes. 

_**Food!**_  


 

“Well, Eddie, should we get some chocolate cake for dessert?”  
  
_**Eddie! Eddie! Listen to me! Here’s what you do: Order it to go and say you want to eat it at the apartment. Trust me!!** _

“We can order it to go and eat it at my apartment…?”  
  
Loki’s face lit up in a playful smile

**_ Nice! Well done! _ **

“I would like that very much, Eddie.” Loki’s voice was low and sultry. 

 

 

There was a unique brand of sexual tension as Loki entered Eddie’s apartment after the second close contact motorcycle ride. 

Eddie held the plastic container of chocolate cake in both hands as nervously as he would a baby bird as Loki looked into his eyes.

_** Well?! Ask him to watch a movie or something! ** _

  
“Would you like to watch a movie or something?” Eddie coughed.

“Sure.” Loki was feeling shy too. “I would like that.”

The two moved to the couch as Eddie turned on the TV set.

**Not a good movie, Eddie. Something boring enough that you can talk through it!**  
  
_Hey! Is that why you always pick the movies!_

** … **

“Is your sugar okay?” It was clear that Loki was holding back for his own reasons. Still, the tall, handsome, man with the amazing accent exuded confidence as he offered Eddie a bite of cake. “I don’t want you becoming ill on me!”  
  
“Oh! Yes! Please.”

_** Me too. ** _

Eddie closed his eyes and opened his full lips as his date spoon fed him a bite of the treat.

“I’m having a really good time with you, Eddie.” Loki set the dessert on the coffee table and took Eddie’s hands into his. “Dinner was amazing and riding on your motorcycle was exhilarating.”  
  
“I’m glad!” Eddie was relieved to hear this. “I’m having a good time with you too!” He gave Loki’s hands a little squeeze.

But Loki’s expression changed. He looked down and became sad.

“If I’m being honest with myself and with you, I’m not keen on the idea of…being casual? With sex I mean. At least not on the first night.”

Eddie froze. Not sure if this was rejection or not.

“But I’m terribly attracted to you,” he continued. “I want to see more of you and get to know more of you before we get to that. And…this is the difficult part…”

Eddie squeezed Loki’s hands in support.

“I’d like you to know some things about me…if we are to keep seeing each other…possibly becoming…intimate.” The princely man seemed so shy and unsure of himself. He felt exactly how Eddie felt. He could certainly relate. 

The two just didn’t know it yet.  
  
“I also want to…connect. More. And I…I…” Eddie stammered.

_**Spit it out!**_  


“I’ll take good care of you. You don’t have to worry.”

Loki smiled a half smile but remained worried.

“I have…a bit of a past. Some might even find it unforgivable.”

Eddie placed a friendly hand on Loki’s shoulder.

  
“Not me. Trust me! I’ve seen some things and even done some things myself in the past couple of years that completely changed how I view right and wrong. Loki, you, are worth so much more to me than anything in your past. I mean that. And you can tell me if you want or you don’t have to. Either way, I’ll understand.”

The words melted the ice giant.

Loki fell into Eddie’s arms on the couch. Eddie wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing his cheek to Loki’s forehead in a sweet embrace. 

**_ Kiss!  _ **

“Can I kiss you?"  
  
“Please do.”

Eddie started by gently pressing his pillowy lips against Loki’s cool mouth. He was surprised by the biting cold of Loki’s kiss but he couldn’t stop. He licked into his date’s icy mouth swirling his tongue and exploring every cool inch. Loki responded with whimpers of pleasure as he kissed back absorbing the warmth of Eddie’s kiss.

Venom enjoyed the view. He said nothing, letting Eddie be in control and kind of enjoying seeing how his human behaved without his influence. 

Loki’s hands caressed Eddie’s sides before probing underneath his sweater. 

Taking the hint, Eddie sat up so he could remove the offending garment leaving him in only a thin, white, V-neck T that may as well have been transparent. His muscles bulged under the cloth. Loki took a moment to inspect his biceps and chest before pressing back against him for another kiss. This time he was more sure of himself, confident, dominating. 

Eddie loved it! He lay on his back as Loki mauled him with his mouth, bodies creating friction as the moved against each other.

 

Suddenly:

A chime from Loki’s phone. 

He stopped the kiss.

“I…better get that. My brother must be worried sick.”  
  
“Yeah…sure.” Eddie panted breathlessly.

_** Damn! That was delicious. ** _

_ Hush! _

“I’m terribly sorry about him! I know it’s a bit intrusive-“  
  
“I don’t mind-“  
  
“He’s always right on me!”  
  
“I understand-“  
  
“It’s like he’d be right here watching if he could! Can you imagine!”  
  
“I can…”

“I’m going to tell him to pick me up in an hour, is that alright? We can’t get into too much trouble until then!”  
  
“Perfect!”  
  
“Now where were we?” Loki removed his blazer and neatly folded it over the armrest before unbuttoning his green blouse.

Eddie got a peek at Loki’s perfectly sculpted chest and abs. He tenderly traced his fingertips over the cloth the feel his body. His hands wandered around and lower to the curve of Loki’s soft buttocks. He squeezed and kissed him again.

 

The two strained their lips together until they were sore and puffy. Loki rested his head on Eddie’s chest as the movie played. Eddie comforted Loki by massaging his back and shoulders in small circles, occasionally running his fingers through his long black hair. 

 

A chime on Loki’s phone.

_** An hour already?! ** _

He rose and put his blazer back on.

“I’ve had a lovely time, Eddie Brock. Thank you. I hope to see you again soon.” He said goodbye with a warm hug and kiss.  
  
“I’ve had an amazing time too, Loki.” Eddie saw his date out the door. He watched from the window. Thor was waiting by the car and greeted his brother with a big hug, surprisingly, Loki hugged back with a huge smile on his face.

 

Eddie felt warm and satisfied. His first date was a hit! He even got to first base!

  
**Why didn’t you ask him to spend the night?**

“He’s a classy guy, Vee. Not on the first date!”  


**Whatever! Can we…**?  


Eddie sighed.  


**Or can you and I watch?**

“Sure.” Eddie laughed. “After that kiss, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On their next date, the conversation gets deeper, secrets come out, and things get a bit hotter and spicier for our two anti-heroes.


	3. Truth be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is trying to figure out his brother's new boyfriend. He enlists fellow Avenger Scott Lang for a little detective work.

Another uneventful night shift as the local bank security officer. But Eddie didn’t mind. He had spent most of his time on his reporting and research for upcoming interviews. The part-time gig was proving to be positive for the journalist. 

Extra money. 

Met a hot guy.

Cool guy?  
  
Icy cold guy.

 **But we haven’t eaten any bad guys!  
**  
“I know, but I brought more chocolate! And Loki left us chocolates! And his brother left us the leftover chocolate donuts. We’re set, Vee.”  
  
**I still prefer organs.**

“Sorry, Love.” Eddie shared a chocolate frosted donut with sprinkles with Venom. The alien kissed off the lingering chocolate frosting on Eddie’s cheeks and fingers.

“Hey!” He laughed.

7:45 came and Eddie turned over a report and his duty belt to his relief, but he waited by his bike in the parking lot until Loki arrived with Thor at 8. He was extra nervous. He had plenty to hide from his new beau that would wait for the right time. But his boss was his boyfriend’s brother and he did just spend most of his 8 hours on journalism instead of patrolling. 

 

Loki greeted the Eddie with a hug and held his hand, keeping their affections to a fairly professional level.

“How was your night?” Loki’s accent was like a kiss in itself.

“Good! Uneventful. Glad to see you! Even if it’s only for a minute. I’ll still see you tonight for our date?”  
  
“Looking forward to it.” Loki gave Eddie’s hand one last squeeze and they said their goodbyes so Eddie could go home and Loki could go to work.

 

“Brock! Hang on a sec.” Thor called as Eddie mounted his bike. “I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to ask how things are going on the job. I never get a chance to see you.”  
  
“Oh! The job!” Eddie was caught and surprised.

 _ **Tell him how much journalism research we got done! Sounds like he’s a bit of an investigative reporter himself!**_  
  
_Shhh!_

“Work is…good.” Eddie was nervous. He felt beyond awkward talking shop with his boss who happened to be the over-protective brother of his new boyfriend.

“ _Good_? Good is good. Been hearing good things about you. Keep up the good work. Do you have any questions?”  
  
“No! Nothing. Everything is…good.” Eddie was visibly nervous. The muscular blond man towered over him.

“And has your blood sugar been okay?”  
  
“That? Yes! Making sure I have enough snacks. And thank you for saving the donuts for me.”

“You okay now? You seem…tightly wound...” Thor noticed Eddie’s nerves.

“Yes! Good! Just…tired. Ready to go home and hit the hay!” Eddie tried to crack a smile but just looked weirder. 

_** Relax, Eddie! ** _

“Right on! Well if you sure you’re alright to drive that thing.” Thor referenced Eddie’s bike. 

“Yes. I’m fine. I have it, the sugar, under control for the most part. I’ll be fine.”  
  
“O-kay…” Thor was suspicious of Eddie’s anxiety, but let him go for now. “Travel safely, Brock.”

 

 **What was that about?**  
  
"In addition to slacking off at work, humans tend to get nervous around over-protective family members when they’re dating someone. I don’t know the science behind it."

 

Thor couldn’t stop thinking about Eddie’s behavior. He approached Loki to speak to him about it.  
  
“Is Brock kind of…weird?”  
  
“Well, he is a bit shy. Why do you ask?”  
  
“Do you think he’s hiding something? Has he told you anything?”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, annoyed at the intrusive questioning.

“Honestly Thor?! We’ve been on one date! Hell, I don’t know!”   
  
“Alright! I apologize.” Thor retracted after seeing how defensive Loki became. “I’m sorry, Brother. I just worry. You know that.”  
  
Loki sighed.

“I know that. I’m sorry too. Look, Thor, you’re not going to like every guy I date. You probably won’t like any of them! Because-“  
  
“No one is good enough for my only brother,” Thor said in a defeated tone as he realized he was being unreasonable.

“Let’s not forget I still haven’t told him about myself either. So if he’s hiding anything he’s not the only one. I just want this to go well. Maybe we will just hang out for a few dates and have fun, but even that would be so nice! And maybe more? Who knows? Either way, you’re going to have to relax just a tiny bit.” Loki teased Thor by tapping his shoulder with his index finger. Thor took advantage of the closeness by wrapping Loki up in a hug.

“Alright. I’ll try to relax about it. I do want you to have fun and maybe even find something special. Just be careful.”   
  
Loki squeezed back a tiny bit.

He really wasn’t worried about Eddie. He knew his new boyfriend was squeaky clean! And anything he had under his rug would pale in comparison to the skeletons in Loki’s closet.

Thor sprang to attention.

“I just had a thought! What if we went on a double-date?” Thor seemed quite proud of himself for thinking of it.

Loki thought it over.

“That might not be too bad, actually. You can see what a lamb Eddie is and ease up maybe?”  
  
“I will try!”  
  
“Okay, Brother. But who are you going to bring for your date?”  
  
“I know just the one!”

 

 

Back at Thor and Loki’s house, the two prepped for their shared dates. Loki had his hair ready, shirt on with only boxer briefs covering his lower half as he FaceTimed Eddie for a minute.

“Oh God!” Eddie blushed to see those long sculpted legs.

“I’m practically ready!” Loki teased, “Just waiting for Thor and his date. I have no clue what they are doing. I hope you don’t mind the backseat with me.” Loki teased in a seductive tone.

“I’m sorry I can’t take us all on my bike!” Eddie laughed. 

 

In Thor’s room, with the door shut and locked tightly, Thor and his “date" had something sneaky planned.

“So what did you need the truth serum for?" Scott Lang opened the case revealing the vials containing the serum. He and Thor both grabbed a vial with their bare hands as Scott read the directions out loud.

“…Use caution with this substance. Keep out of direct sunlight. Keep above freezing temperatures. Use gloves and _do not handle with your bare hands_?”  
  
Scott and Thor both looked to the ampules in their hands.

“Why not?!” Thor asked in shock.  
  
“…substance may leak and leaked substance can be absorbed through skin contact. Even trace amounts can cause effects. Um, whoops...”  
  
“Scott!” Thor was so angry he made a fist, inadvertently crushing the ampule and sending even more liquid flying onto his hand and Scott’s exposed arms. “I am sorry that happened, but also frustrated you didn’t warn me about the gloves!”

It was already starting to take effect...  
  
“I didn’t know! I’ve never used this stuff before! I was just excited to go on a date with you! Anyone really! It’s been a while. But especially you!”

...For both of them.  
  
“Me?”

“Oh God, it’s working. The serum! Why did you make me do this?! Who are you questioning, anyway? Major villain? World-ending maniac? Disrupt the plot of total destruction for mankind as we know it?”

“Not quite…my brother has started to date!”   
  
“Oh Jeez!” Scott sighed, “But I get it. So you don’t know the guy?”  
  
“Actually we work together.”  
  
“Oh! But he’s a total jerk?”  
  
“Actually he’s perfectly pleasant.”  
  
“Oh…Well, I mean you really never know these days. Can’t be too careful. I spent time in prison for burglary myself!”  
  
“What?!”

“I thought you knew that! I stole the serum too! How did you think I got it!”

 

“Are you two almost ready in there!” Loki pounded on the door. 

“What should we tell him? Should we cancel? Say we’re sick?” Thor asked  
  
“No can do, buddy. It’s Truth serum. We wouldn’t be able to lie. And…I’m getting pretty hungry too.”  
  
“Me too!”

 

The ride over to Eddie’s was interesting, to say the least.

“Who is this again, Thor?”  
  
“Scott Lang! I can turn into the size of an ant or get really really big! I’m on the Avengers team but I don’t get recognized as often as the others, sadly.”  
  
“I see. That’s a lot of information.” Loki was suspicious.

“Scott, I am so glad you agreed to go on this double-date with me!” Thor rested his hand on Scott’s thigh.  
  
“Wow! And I know that you mean that!” Scott was elated.

“Thor? Are you alright?”  
  
“I feel fine in body and I hope tonight is a fun night for us all. Can’t wait to get to know your new beau a little better.” that was true.  
  
“Me too!” Scott chimed in.

“Now why do you care who I date, Scott Lang, ant-size man?”  
  
“Because Thor cares.”  
  
“That is Scott for us! A true friend.”  
  
“And you’re certain that you are feeling okay?” Loki probed.  
  
They had arrived. Eddie was waiting on the curb to be picked up.

  
_**Why are we doing this?  
** _  
_Another human thing. Sometimes if a guy’s friend wants to know their new partner they’ll double date. Thor must want to get to know me. This is going to be a long night._  
  
_**Chocolate?** _  
  
_Plenty._  


“And here he is! Eddie Brock! Journalist, security officer, and my brother’s new special friend!” Thor greeted with a toothy grin.  
  
“Um…hello again Mr. Odinson.” Eddie looked to Loki quizzically, stunned by Thor’s bubbly mood.

“Is your sugar okay, Dear?” Loki’s charm made Eddie forget all of his cares.

“Yes. It’s just fine, but thank you.” He gave Loki’s hand a squeeze.

“Eddie this is Scott, we are friends, but he is my date for the night.”  
  
“I’m really your date for real?” Scott whispered in surprise.

“I guess if I said it, it must be true.” Thor smiled at his friend.

“Before you ask, yes. Thor is being totally weird right now.” Loki whispered to Eddie.

“It’s okay. It’s nice to get to know him outside of work.” Eddie was relieved.   
  
“And that is the goal!” Thor announced with a smile.

_** I guess we aren’t the weird ones tonight… ** _

 

The foursome arrived at the restaurant. Thor and Scott were still chummy and a little buzzed on their accidental dosages of truth serum. Loki and Eddie were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to notice too much.

 

Eddie ordered first. The same thing as before. Salad with chocolate shavings and tots.

“Salad, eh?” Thor felt like quite the detective, “Why not get the steak?”

“Oh…I….I-I couldn’t do that. No thank you.” Eddie awkwardly smiled.

“Hmm….” Thor stroked his beard “Are you _a vegetarian_ , Eddie? Do you not eat meat?”  
  
“Will it bother you if I eat meat? Because I want a burger!” Scott and Thor were a regular Sherlock and Watson.

“Oh, no. Not at all! Believe me, I do eat meat, but it has to be…just right. Fresh! Really fresh! I’m very particular or else…it doesn’t agree with me.”

_**  
Can’t be dead! ** _

_ Which is most meat, Vee… _

 

A thought came to Scott.  
  
“Thor, uh, will you please come with me to the men’s restroom? I _don’t_ have to urinate, but I would like to talk to you alone briefly.” Damn serum.

“I _do_ have to urinate! And also we can speak to one another briefly! Excuse us!” Thor and Scott took off leaving Eddie and Loki alone.

 

“I can’t apologize enough! He’s always embarrassing, but this really-!”  
  
“It’s fine! I think it’s really cute that he cares enough about you to set this up. And I’m having fun seeing a different side of your brother.”  
  
Loki didn’t know what to say so he went with his instinct and leaned in for a kiss.

Eddie puckered up and kissed his charming handsome boyfriend right there in the restaurant. 

“Wow! That was nice!” Eddie couldn’t get enough.  
  
__**I’ll say**!  
  


Meanwhile, Scott and Thor were washing their hands in the restroom hoping to remove any serum still on their skin.

“This is so bad! I’m sorry Thor! But I had an idea! Since we don’t have any more of the primo truth serum, how about we pump your brother’s friend with the oldest ‘truth serum’ known to man! Liquor!”  
  
“Now that is an idea! But damn! I guess if I’m driving I can’t indulge!”  
  
“Or I could drive your car and take you back to your place?”  
  
“Good! I was hoping the night would end with you and me back at my place-“ Thor clapped his hands over his mouth at this admission.

“Wow! Well, that sounds great!” Scott put his hand on Thor’s chest. 

 

 

“Everything alright?” Loki was suspicious of the grins his brother and Scott were wearing.

“Wonderful! We’ve decided that Scott will be our designated driver and the rest of us will be enjoying a round! On me!” 

“I like that idea!” Eddie knew that Venom was a little more chill after a beer or two.

“It does sound fun. Alright, Brother. I accept your offer.” Loki moved his chair closer to Eddie so that their thighs touched under the table. 

 

The three shared a round of shots followed by beers with dinner and more beers after with chocolatey cocktails for dessert. Eddie and Venom were both feeling happy and buzzed. 

Loki was relaxed and easygoing too. He caressed Eddie’s thigh under the table.

Thor was a happy drinker, laughing and joking with the table. 

Scott was happy with his lemonade enjoying the evening.

 

“So tell me about yourself, Brock? You from around here?” Thor started the questioning.

“I’m from San Francisco originally, but I went to school in New York. I went back there to live a while ago. Can’t decide where I want to end up or stay.” Eddie smiled. The booze really softened him.

“Most of our friends live in New York,” Thor started. Now Loki was the one feeling uncomfortable. Thor sensed this. “But…we decided to move. Make a new start for ourselves.”

“That’s nice. How’s the move been treating you?” Eddie did know that Loki wasn’t from Earth and that he had a past he wanted to be hidden. Unlike Thor and Scott, he did not wish to pry. 

“It’s been great,” Loki answered in a gentle voice. “Truly a relief to start over sometimes.”  
  
Eddie squeezed his date’s hand.

“How did you two meet again?” Scott asked.

The two looked to each other to see who would answer.

“Eddie works nightshift but had to stay over one morning. I can’t believe he was right under my nose in my building all along but we missed each other by 15 minutes every weekend.” Loki looked to Eddie with admiration. He felt it too.

“My blood sugar was low. I didn’t think I was going to make it!” Eddie looked into Loki’s green eyes as if he saw only him. “But Loki rescued me with some candy and donuts.”  
  
“Aww! That is so sweet!” Scott smiled.

Thor was touched too. He wasn’t sure if it was an effect of the truth serum or the beer, but he felt the pangs of guilt over his serum rouse. 

Eddie was a sappy drunk too. And it might have been the beer talking that made him say this:  
“Mr. Odinson, Loki is so wonderful and I'm just so happy to have a chance to get to know him better. We’ll take good care of him for you. I promise.”

They were all moved by the words, but Scott, who was only drinking juice heard Eddie’s Freudian slip.

_We’ll_ take good care of him.  
Still, the Ant-Man couldn’t bring himself to play detective anymore. 

 

 

During the car ride back to Eddie’s apartment he asked if Loki could come up for a movie.

“I guess that is reasonable, Brock. Then Scott and I could have some alone time as well.” Thor laughed still feeling the truth serum and alcohol.

“Wow! Really? I would like to cuddle up and watch TV!” Scott was ecstatic.

“How will you get home, Loki?” Thor was still worried.

**_Ask him, Eddie! I know you’re thinking about it!_ **

“Well, if you would like, you can spend the night and I’ll drive you home in the morning?” Eddie put his arm around Loki’s shoulders for the ride.

“Are you sure it’s no trouble?” Loki placed his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

_** I gotta stay inside you all night?! ** _

_Maybe._

“No trouble at all!”

 

Scott dropped Loki and Eddie off and he and Thor drove off back to Thor’s house.

Inside Eddie wrapped Loki up in a tender hug.   
  
“Make yourself at home. Whatever you want it’s yours!” Eddie kissed Loki’s red lips.

“You really are wonderful, Mr. Brock. I really enjoy our time together.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to take things to the next level, intimately I mean,” Loki said as he trailed kisses across Eddie’s neck.

“I’d like that very much!”   
  
That was all he needed to hear. Loki pounced on Eddie kissing him and exploring his muscles all over.

The two took to the couch. This time the two were more comfortable with one another.

Eddie wrapped his legs around Loki who pinned him down continuously kissing and licking his mouth.

He stopped to take off his sweater, but there was no undershirt this time. Loki sensually unbuttoned his blouse before tossing it aside. Eddie lay on his back as Loki trailed little teasing kissed from his neck...

To his chest...

To his abdomen...

To his _lower_ abdomen...

_**Eddie! Eddie, he’s going for third base! You gotta tell him about us! You said you didn’t want to do anything without him knowing he was being watched by me!  
**_  
_Oh my God! I know! But I can’t! I’m too weak! And it feels so good!_

Loki caressed Eddie’s thighs as his kisses were becoming dangerously close to Eddie’s most sensitive area.

**_You humans are weak! How about I separate from you for the night?!_ **

“Don’t leave me!” Eddie accidentally said aloud. 

Loki stopped.

“W-what?” He looked confused.

“ **We need to tell you something**!” Venom said through Eddie.

Loki changed gears. He smiled a caring smile.

“Oh, Eddie! I won’t _leave you_ , dear. It’s okay! We can use protection! My brother always makes me carry it-“ Loki was starting to reach into pockets.

“No! Um, it’s not like that. But…it is…something inside of me.” Eddie was ashamed he almost let things go too far.

“What…do you mean?”  
  
Eddie sighed. “Or rather…it’s _someone_ inside of me? Loki, there is an alien that lives inside of my symbiotically. And he sees everything I do so if we were to get hot and heavy he’d be there watching. I’m sorry. It’s so weird! But I didn’t want to keep it a secret from you.”  
  
  
Loki sat up on the couch. His expression was surprised, but not to the level a normal person might be at finding out their date had told them an alien lived inside them.

“What kind of alien?” he asked sweetly, his head cocked to the side like a puppy.

“He’s from Klyntar-“  
  
“Oh! A Klyntarian! I’ve heard about them though I’ve never met one in real life!” this was surprising. Loki looked so…excited. “But aren’t they quite vicious?”  
  
Eddie had to take a breath. His boyfriend was handling the news way too well.

  
_**That’s because he’s an alien too! I told you!**_

“Y-yeah. Actually, but I keep him under control…with chocolate.” Eddie still felt apologetic for hiding all of this for so long.

Loki still looked thrilled by this news.

“Chocolate? Oh my! It all makes sense now! Eddie this is terrific!” He squeezed him tightly in a hug. “When can I meet him?” Loki brushed his hair back with his hands, perfecting his look, in preparation.

_**Now!**_  
  
“I guess now. His name is Venom.”  
  
Still unsure, but trusting both of the special aliens in his life, Eddie relaxed as Venom snaked a tiny head out over his shoulder.

“Oh! He’s precious! May I?” Loki reached to pet Venom.

**Please do!**  
  
“He talks! Wow!” he proceeded to pet Venom and scratch his chin until he was rewarded with a sloppy kiss on his palm from Vee’s long tongue. “He’s wonderful Eddie!”

Relief washed over the journalist.  
  
“Really? You really don’t mind?”  
  
“Mind? This is the best thing I’ve seen in a hundred ye-in a long time!” Loki turned his attention to Venom, “Well hello, little monster! Aren’t you just the most precious little face-eater?”  
Venom purred in response and nuzzled into Loki’s hand.

 **I can be big too! Eddie? Can we show him?**  
  
“Oh please show me!”

“Alright, I guess. If you’re sure!” Eddie stood up from the couch and faced Loki. “Let’s do it, Vee!”

Venom poured out of Eddie and enveloped him turning into the huge, 7 foot formed body of the two together.

** We are Venom! **

“Eddie? You’re still in there?”  
  
The monster nodded.

Loki stood up and walked around the black alien studying his muscled, sculpted form. 

He stopped in front of Venom looking into his big white eyes and took hold of his clawed hands.

“A real Klyntar! Oh, you’re beautiful!” Loki reached to gently caress Venom’s cheek. “Listen, Eddie, I’m glad we’re opening up to one another. There’s something I want to show you too. You see, I’m not from Earth originally.”  
  
Venom and Eddie watched as Loki’s skin turned blue, eyes red, and his clothes disappeared as he grew 2 feet taller. He was dressed in just a gold silk loin cloth with gold jewelry from head-horns to his toes.

“I’m a frost giant and prince of Asgard. Though Asgard was destroyed.”  
  
Eddie didn’t know what detail was more shocking.  
  
He was shocked for sure.

Even after living with Venom, he didn’t know many other extraterrestrials. 

“ **A-a prince?! Wow! Eddie sure can pick ‘em**!” Venom brought Loki’s blue jeweled hand to his lips for a kiss.

“Well, a bank teller now.” Loki put his arms around Venom’s neck. 

Eddie took over causing Vee to shrink back into his tinier self above his shoulder.

Loki returned to his Aesir form and kissed Eddie passionately he easily lifted Eddie in his arms and carried him to the bedroom and practically threw him onto the bed.

  
“Now where were we?” Loki said seductively as he trailed his fingers from Eddie’s thighs up to his crotch. Eddie helped by unbuttoning his slacks. Loki carefully slid his hand under the waistband of the garment feeling Eddie’s erection. “Is this okay? With both of you?”

“Please!”  
  
**Please!**

Eddie lay on his back with his legs spread. He was wet with pre-come. Loki used the wetness to gently stroke Eddie’s member.

“Oh, Loki!” He groaned enjoying every touch. “Oh! Oh, Loki! I-I want to reciprocate.” Eddie managed.

Loki took a break to slide his slacks down and positioned himself next Brock on the bed the turned on their sides facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes as they palmed one another’s hardness. 

Loki leaned in for a kiss, tonguing Eddie’s mouth relentlessly as they both quickened the pace. 

“Eddie! This is wonderful! I haven’t been touched in so long and you’re doing that so well.”  
  
The journalist decided to show a little roughness with a bite to Loki’s neck followed by sucking the skin making him howl.

“I’ve been dying to touch you since we first met! You’re so incredible! And I love the blue you too!”  
  
Loki giggled as Eddie kissed ticklish kisses all over his neck while continuing to pump his member.

“I’ve wanted this too! And-and! And I’m nearing climax!” Loki panted.

“Oh me too!”

The two pushed their lips together to kiss as they each erupted into each other's hands.

 

After cleanup Loki and Eddie lied in bed, nude, and in each other’s arms.

“So your alien saw all of that?”  
  
**Yes!**

“Um yes. I’m afraid so.” Eddie was still so insecure about the issue. 

To his surprise, his boyfriend laughed a mischievous laugh.

“I guess you’ve brought out my voyeuristic side.”  
  
“It’s okay?”  
  
“More than okay. He’s a part of you and I’m crazy about you!”

Eddie melted at the words.

So did Venom.

“He’s really great! I hope we can all be close.”  
  
“Then I guess we will have to go on another first date.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Your friend and I need to be properly acquainted too!” Loki traced little circles massaging Eddie’s chest

Venom’s tiny head grew from Eddie’s shoulder.

** It would be our pleasure! **


	4. A Grand View

Loki’s cool skin was a comfort during the night. Eddie was in heaven sandwiched between Loki and Venom without ever getting too hot. 

He could get used to this.

That morning Eddie and Loki kissed their goodbyes after the motorbike ride back to Thor’s house. 

“I get to see you again tomorrow, right?” Loki squeezed Eddie, “Both of you?”  
  
“Yes! Both of us!” Eddie laughed and squeezed back.

** Pleasure to meet you, Prince.  **

Venom kissed Loki’s cheek from Eddie’s shoulder.

 

Inside, Thor was waiting on the couch.  
  
“Brother! Tell me you did not wait up for me all night!” Loki sassed.

“I…well…” Thor was still having a Truth Serum hangover. “I waited up most of the night yes, but also-!”  
The sound of Scott Lang’s snoring could be heard from Thor’s bedroom.

“Ah ha! You had a bit of fun yourself, eh?” Loki’s green eyes glinted as he gloated over his brother.

“I…damn!” Thor was unable to fib or even tell a little white lie, “Yes, Loki. Scotty and I had a rousing good time! Still, after he fell asleep I concerned myself with you in case you called. But I must say, you were right. Brock is a delightful fellow and I wouldn’t have been able to have any fun at all if I didn’t feel at ease with you two together. Thank you for that.”  
  
“Wow, well, yes. I told you he was a sweetheart! What did you two get up to last night anyway?”

“We started with movies then ended up playing an exciting game of Truth or Dare knowing we each had to tell the truth!"  
Loki was suspicious at this.

“Had to?”  
  
“Well yes-!” Thor chided himself for this slip-up. “Those are the rules of the game for one!” That is true.

“Whatever you say, Oaf.”

“Now that you’re home I’ll feel comfortable going back to bed.” Thor squeezed Loki into a quick hug then disappeared into his bedroom with the sound of Scott’s snoring.

Soon the sound of thunderous snoring battled the Ant-Man’s snoring.

Loki put himself to bed too for a little extra beauty rest.

 

Eddie stopped at the grocery mart on his way home.

**Why are we here? Are we low on chocolate?**  
  
“No, Love. But we can get a little of that too. I’m grabbing a few things for our date tomorrow.”  
  
**Oh!**

“Are you excited about going on a date? As you?”  
  
**Yes! But aren’t you worried I’ll steal him away?**  
  
“A little. You better not!”

** Frost Giant symbiosis! **

“No!"

** You should be excited too. You can be you. **

“What do you mean?”  
  
**No holding back. No worries. Secret’s out. Nothing to hide. Easy breezy, Eddie!**

“I guess…you’re right, Vee.”

 

As Eddie was looking through the aisles he heard a commotion at the register.

 

“Put-put it in the bag! I-I said put the money in the bag! Or else!” 

**Snack time!**  
  
_Venom, wait. That sounds…like a child’s voice._

**_ What?!  _ **

  
Eddie peered between the shelves. They could see him, the kid must’ve been about 15 or 16 and holding up a steak knife.

__

_ Sorry, Vee. We can’t eat a teenager. Maybe if he’s still doing this crap in 10 years… _

**_ But we have to do something! _ **

Despite his age and lame weaponry the young lady behind the register still looked terribly frightened. 

**_ People have done more damage with much less.  _ **

_ We’ll call the police like normal people. _

**_ That might work, but I have another idea.  _ **

Venom placed the thought in Eddie’s brain.

_ Okay. I’m in. Let’s do this. _

 

Eddie set down his basket of groceries and stood up straight. He walked slowly yet confidently towards the teen.

“Young man.” His raspy voice and New York accent sounded tough. “You don’t want to do this.”  
  
“Backoff okay! I-I’m serious!” He nervously pointed the knife in Eddie’s direction.  
  
Eddie stayed calm.

“But haven’t you heard about the big, scary monster that’s going around eating criminals? I wouldn’t be out doing this kinda thing. Might happen to you. That what you want?” 

“Th-that’s not true! It-it can’t be true.”  
  
Venom took over Eddie’s face with his eyes and teeth.

“ **Oh, it is true! And I am hungry! So RUN**!”

“AAAHH!!" The kid dropped the knife and ran away screaming. 

After Eddie’s face returned to normal he retrieved his items and attempted to purchase them. The shop keeper refused to take his money out of gratitude.

 

 

Back at their apartment, Eddie put Venom to work preparing for their big date. 

“Here! Stir this.”  
  
**What is it?**

“Potato salad. It’s like…a cold version of tater tots. Kind of.”  
  
**That sounds acceptable.**

“I used an egg-free mayonnaise. Can’t risk it spoiling.” Eddie was chopping salami and cheeses.

**Is that dead? How many dead animals is that?! All mashed up and squeezed into one log? What is with you humans?!**  
  
“It’s salami. I know you won’t eat it but Loki might. It’s for the picnic.”

 **I’ll just have cold tots and chocolate, thank you very much.**  
  
Venom searched through Eddie’s memories trying to find an example of this “picnic” he spoke of.

**So eating food outdoors basically.**

“Yes. It’s fun!”

**Whatever you say.**  
  
Everything was ready and in the fridge for their date tomorrow.

 

“He’s coming to pick me up soon! Aren’t you going to give me some kind of warning or lecture?” Loki pulled his long wavy hair back into a sporty updo. His dressed down apparel resembled something out of a gothic tennis catalog. He wore fitted black golf shorts that showed off his perfectly sculpted thighs with a snug green V-neck shirt which prominently displayed his impressive chest and arm muscles. A heather-gray cable knit sweater was wrapped around his shoulders prep style.

“No, my dear brother. I am not. I like Brock. And I trust you to make good decisions. Though I will have my phone on all night. My offer still stands. Call me if you need anything.” Thor smiled as he buttoned his shirt.

“And now why are you getting dressed up? Are you going out too? With that Ant-Man?"  
  
Thor smiled a sly smile. Without any truth serum effects, he wasn’t pressed to reveal anything he didn’t want to.  
  
“Maybe…” he sang in a teasing fashion.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes at Thor’s childish antics.

There was a knock at the door. Eddie had arrived.

“Wow!” Eddie’s jaw dropped at the sight of Loki in the casual ensemble. “So this is you dressed down? You look amazing!”

“Thank you.” Loki greeted his date with a tender kiss. “I like this on you, too.”  
  
Eddie had opted for jeans and a black-tee partially covered by his motorcycle jacket, but the journalist still looked classically cool and handsome.

He removed the jacket and helped Loki into it for protection for the ride. 

“Honestly, Dear, it would take much more than a motorbike crash to harm me, but I really, really appreciate this.” Loki smiled as he snuggled into Eddie’s coat appreciating the warmth and being covered in his smell. “Will you be alright?”  
  
**Protecting Eddie is my main job!**

Venom stated proudly, a tiny head from Eddie’s chest.

“Have fun you two!” Thor called as they took off.

_** Two? He doesn’t know? ** _

_ Guess not. _

_**I was hoping for a four-way!**_  
  
_Venom! Just be grateful Loki is okay with you watching!_

_**MMmmm…! I like watching too**. _

 

Eddie took Loki on the most scenic routes in San Francisco on his motorcycle. Loki wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly for the ride. The contact was so exhilarating!

**_ Eddie! _ **

_ Vee! I gotta focus on driving right now. What’s up.  _

_**I was going to offer to drive! So you can be romantic with our date!**_  
  
_Umm…about that…you don’t really drive-_

**_ I can accelerate!  _ **

_ I know- _

**_ And I can keep us safe in the event of a crash! _ **

_ And I love you for that, I really do. That’s super helpful in, like, a tactical battle, but on a nice date? I got this. Thank you, Vee. _

**_ Suit yourself. _ **

_ Tell you what, why not give him a little attention? Make sure he’s not bored back there. _

 

Loki’s strong arms were securely wrapped around Eddie’s waist as he rested his head on his upper back and gazed out at the view. 

** A little extra protection, My Prince! **

“Oh Dear!” Loki was a little startled but enjoyed Venom’s tricks as he created a net of himself fixing Loki to Eddie. “Thank you indeed, little monster!” Loki relaxed his grip a bit and just nuzzled Eddie with his arms around him for the bike ride. He gave Venom head pats for his closeness. 

 

The vibrations from the motor along with the closeness made for quite the titillating commute, but they had arrived. A little park in the valley by the ocean.

The view was beautiful and they were out of town and in a secluded area. 

 

“Goodness, Eddie! I haven’t had a chance to do much sightseeing since moving here, but this truly is grand!” 

Eddie spread out a blanket for them to lay on. He spooned Loki as they looked out at the ocean as the sun began to set while eating their packed picnic dinner.

“The reason this area is so empty is that most tourist either don’t know about it or they're afraid of the surrounding gang warfare. I think we’re safe though. Clearly, we’re not in any rival gangs. Not a threat! And if anything happens, Venom and I will take care of it.” Eddie’s protective grasp fixed around Loki’s waist was warm and provocative.   
  
“I’ve…” Loki whispered in a strained expression.

“Yes, dear? Something up?” 

“I’ve just-just always had to take care of myself.” Loki stared off into the cold blue ocean. Eddie could tell this admission was reflective. He couldn’t help but ask:  
  
“Not even Thor-?”  
  
That was a mistake.

Not his fault.

How could he have known?

“Thor wasn’t always brother of the year you know! In fact, I…I have my suspicions that the recent turn of hospitality is out of his own guilt for how badly the first few hundred years of our lives were spent.”  
  
“Loki! I-!” Eddie was apologetic for bringing it up.

Realizing how callous he must have sounded, Loki was sorry too.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. Honestly, it's all ancient history! But…occasionally I do feel the effects of…old times.” Loki laughed awkwardly, an attempt to seem okay.

Eddie wasn’t buying it. But he had a softer approach.

“You know, I…I really like you Loki. And I would like to keep seeing you. And if we do that then…it’s only fair that we _open up_. Share things.” He felt the weight of Loki melting into his hold. “I didn’t have the best family situation either. My…” He sighed “My mother died while giving birth to me and my old man? He never forgave me for it. He was cold. And he was cruel. Lost my sister too. I tried to make him happy by being the big sports star! That’s the only reason I ever started hitting the gym!” He flexed his biceps holding Loki, and giving a little awkward laugh, “But…ah…yeah. I get it. Maybe not the same exact but...It sucks trying to make someone happy and they don’t love you like you want them too. I get that.”

Loki was silent. 

Eddie was silent.

Even Venom, who knew all of this ahead of time from having access to Eddie’s memories, let the moment breath between them. 

Eddie continued.

“And…then Venom came in my life.” Eddie’s warm message changed. He turned cold.“And then Venom ate a bunch of people’s heads…”

Loki turned over in Eddie’s arms, facing him, eyes intent.

Venom was listening too.

“I was so mad! First, I lost everything-no! No, wait! First! I didn’t have anything! Then, I built a name for myself in journalism but then an alien took over and changed everything! Then I really had nothing! But…that wasn’t true.” Eddie softened. “It took a long time to make things with Vee work...and a ton of chocolate! But he’s my support. My family.”

After another moment Loki took a deep breath.

“Eddie? I can relate to that as well. You see in my past I…while hurt and wanting so badly to gain some sort of acceptance, achievement…power. I turned to dark forces and worked for-“  
  
“It’s okay, Loki.” Eddie cut him off. “I already know.”

“You knew?!”  
  
“Thanos had you under his mind control, right? I can understand! Too bad your guy takes more than a Crunch bar to back down!” Eddie laughed and swallowed Loki up in a sympathetic hug.

“I-I was so worried! I was so worried about what you would think when you found out!”

“Hey! Baby! Trust me, New York and I have had issues too! So no judgment here! None at all.” 

Eddie squeezed Loki, cuddling him warmly into him as the sun set around them. He felt something warm seep into his T-shirt. 

Loki was crying. 

** A Crunch bar sounds good right about now. **

They laughed.

“Let’s have some chocolate, then, huh? How about dessert and then…back to my place?” Eddie brushed away the frost giant’s tears and pressed a warm kiss to his cold lips. 

“Indeed.” Loki smiled.


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Loki run into some trouble on their date.  
> Our heroes stand their ground not allowing anyone to ruin their night.  
> After all of the excitement, Loki, Eddie, and Venom have a little exciting time at Eddie's apartment.

Loki and Eddie held each other surrounded by the sky of the setting sun in the secluded park. 

Venom emerged as a snake-like head reaching to nuzzle Loki’s cheek warmly. 

 

“Thank you, Klyntar. You’re both so good to me.” The prince puckered up and planted a sensual kiss on Venom’s cheek. 

** After a kiss like that, we can be more than just good! **

“Vee!”

Loki laughed at the antics between his new lover and his alien match. 

“Oh, my! Well, yes I suppose if I am to be open with Eddie, it’s only fair that his alien counterpart is privy to those…intimate details as well.” Loki’s green eyes dazzled as he smiled a flirtatious smile. 

“Only if you’re sure, Loki,” Eddie teased, feigning warning, “Because, I mean, I can show you some things on my own, but Venom? He’ll rock your world on a whole ‘nother level!” 

Venom let his long red tongue unfurl from his toothy mouth. 

Loki wasn’t worried. He only laughed an impish laugh.

“I should like to see that, buff, alien monster!” his accented voice was sexy and suggestive, “But the same rules apply! Not on the first date.” 

** Fair.  **

Venom grumbled, accepting his fate. 

There was an army line of ants marching onto their blanket to scavenge for crumbs left from their picnic. 

“Thor’s new beau could help us with those if they were here.” Eddie teased, causing Loki to erupt with laughter.

“You’re absolutely right! The Oaf and the Ant!” Loki continued to crack up with laughter at his brother’s expense. 

 

The sun was now gone, leaving the trio in the cool night air. 

 

“Can I show you something?” Eddie’s tone was suggestive.

Loki was ready to play along.

“Okay. Show me.” he smiled.

"Ready, Vee?"  
  
**Oh yeah!**

Eddie pulled Loki into his arms possessively and pressed his lush, pink lips to Loki’s cold, red pout. The two enjoyed the embrace with little licks massaging each others’ tongues until Loki felt Venom take over as the monster’s tongue swelled inside his mouth. He worked to keep up kissing the intrusive warmth. He moaned blissfully into Eddie’s lips as he suckled Venom’s tongue. 

Venom retracted.

Eddie sucked Loki’s taste off of his succulent lips.

“Wow.” Loki was in a dreamy state. “That was incredible. You know how to treat a man!”  
  
**My prince.**  
  
Venom’s low growling voice was exciting.

“Let’s have dessert back at my place.” Eddie pressed a softer kiss to Loki’s temple as he helped him to his feet. 

  
He started to fold up the blanket, preparing to leave when suddenly:

The sound of motors filled the park. And taunting voices.

“Sounds like we got tourists, fellas!” A menacing voice was heard as a gang of 3 teens swarmed in on dirtbikes. “Lookie here! They’re on a little picnic date! Let’s tell them how we feel about outsiders parking on our turf!"  
  
“We don’t like ‘em!” there were two older teens and one much younger adolescent.

“That’s right, we don’t!” the two older boys roared.  
  
The third teen looked young. Really young.

And familiar. 

**Isn’t that-?**  
  
Yeah. Yes, it is — the punk from yesterday.  


Though he hadn’t made out who Eddie was yet.

“Loki, are you ready to go? I think we should go.” Eddie wanted to do the sensible thing and just leave.

But Loki was a little more diabolical than that. 

“So soon, Love? That would be mighty rude to our new friends we’ve made here.” Loki smiled a wicked smile taunting the boys. 

They gang snickered at Loki’s remarks, until, the youngest finally realized who they were dealing with. 

His face turned panicked. He motioned for the ringleader’s attention.

“M-maybe we should let them go, Ace. I mean, it looks like they’re leaving anyway!” The boy stammered, overcome with fear as he recalled his run-in with Venom the day before.

“Getting soft on me, Bro? First, you choked on the robbery yesterday, and now you chicken out on an easy stomping in the park?”  
  
“But that’s-!”  
  
“Do you even want to be initiated in?! Is that what this is about?!”  
  
Eddie was becoming more interested, merely avoiding them would leave this kid in danger.

Venom was ready to pounce, but Eddie stayed calm.

“That’s Eddie Brock! From the TV! He’ll tell on us, ya know? Wh-what about keeping anonymous and that?” The youngest fibbed. It wasn’t Eddie he was afraid of.

It was Venom. 

“Oh yeah! I thought he looked familiar!” The ring leader laughed.

“Only news you’ll be in is the obituaries, Grandpa!” The other teen shouted from his dirt bike. 

Venom heard the threat. Eddie could feel his low growl in his chest.

But Loki started laughing.

“Oh, my! Oh, dear!” He mocked the boys, egging them on. “The obituaries? That was quite clever! A man with such quick wit ought to be doing better for himself than petty crime, don’t you think?” 

“Lo?” Eddie whispered. He was starting to feel caught in the middle.

“Eddie these punks aren’t going to ruin our date, and if I can see to it, they won’t be ruining anyone else’s. Nor their own lives with this crappy little gang.”  
  
“Crappy!” Ace shouted, now angry. “We were just gonna break some of your stuff. Spook ya a bit, but it sounds like you want an all-out brawl! Eh, pretty boy?”  
  
“I guess you’re the grandpa, and I’m the Pretty Boy!” Loki was still chuckling angering the teens.

“That’s it! I’m gonna strangle you with that blanket!” Ace accelerated his bike as quickly as he could towards Loki. 

Loki didn’t even flinch. Didn’t even drop his smile.

But Eddie couldn’t look on.

“ **NO**!” Venom’s long black arms formed into a hook yanking the bike off course before making contact with the prince. 

The teen was thrown to the ground from his ride.

“Wh-what? H-how, did you do that?!” He sounded more mad than scared.

“Never mind that.” Loki marched up to the man before he could answer. 

Eddie came up to his aid as they stood shoulder to shoulder. Venom had retracted back into Eddie, waiting for the right moment.

“Lemme guess, you kids go around picking on the little guys, huh? Am I right? Holding up shop marts with steak knives? Terrorizing this park? Is that it?” Eddie bellowed.  
  
The younger teen shied away from the fight but looked on, frozen in fear.

“I do what I have to do!” The teen spat as he worked to stand up, chest puffed to the two anti-heroes.

“Oh, dear lad, you don’t have to do this.” Loki cooed. “You might accidentally end up facing someone your own size!” He laughed a mischievous laugh.   
  
The laughter pierced the teen’s ego.  
  
He rushed towards Loki; arms extended going for his neck.

Without even stepping back, Loki extended his arm, long enough to hold the teen back from him. 

“You didn’t let me finish, little boy. I was going to say that you might end up facing someone your own size…” Loki’s hand grasped the collar of the teen’s jacket as the prince’s hand started to turn blue. “Or someone much bigger.” Loki grew into his full Frost Giant form lifting the teen off of the ground by the shirt.

Now the teen was scared.

“Ahhh!! What the hell are you?!” He screamed out.

Loki roughly dropped the young man to his feet. 

“I’m a prince,” Loki smirked as he returned to his Aesir form.

“Let’s just go! Let’s go!” Ace turned to see his other friend had already abandoned him. It was just his brother who waited to allow him to hop on the back seat before turning the other direction where they faced:  
  
“ **NOT SO FAST**!” Eddie and Venom had merged into full black monster form reaching to hold the bike in place as both brothers screamed in terror. “ **YOU!** ” They pointed to Ace, “ **Take better care of your brother! Most kids turn to this crap because they DON’T have someone looking out for them! Because they DON’T have a big brother at home! How dare you?!** ”

“I-I’m sorry! Okay! I’m sorry! Please-!”  
  
“ **Don’t apologize to us**!”  
  
“Li'l Bro, I’m sorry! We won’t mess with the park anymore! We’ll quit the gang! Anything! Please-!”

“ **That’s two warnings for you.** ” Eddie turned his attention to the younger brother. “ **There will not be a third.** ” Venom released the bike, and the teens sped off towards the city.

 

“That was enthralling!” Loki laughed as he ran to Eddie and Venom. 

Venom swallowed Loki up in a hug.

“ **We make a great team!** ”

With that Loki thrust forward kissing the monster on his black mouth.

“ **We like that!** ”

“Let’s get you some chocolate, STAT!” Loki took Venom by the hand as he melted back into Eddie’s form, his head still above Eddie’s shoulder.

**Really need it after that! That kind of thing just makes me want to eat faces and crush bones!**  
  
“Loki, this how Venom sounds low on chocolate.”  
  
“I kind of love it!” Loki smiled devilishly as he unwrapped a chocolate bar from their picnic basket.

 

Loki was webbed to Eddie again for the bike trip home, but that didn’t stop him from squeezing his muscular date while enjoying being pressed between the two.

 

Once inside the apartment, Eddie began what had become their ritual. He started up a movie, and they took to the couch.

Loki didn’t even pretend to be interested in the television.

He removed Eddie’s motorcycle jacket and seductively kissed a trail across Eddie’s neck and down to his abdomen.

“After such an exciting date, I would rather like to do something a bit exciting with you, Eddie…and Venom."  
  
Eddie was aroused and ready.

“ **Anything for you, Prince**.” Venom answered.

Loki removed all of Eddie’s clothes kissing every inch of his cut abs and his muscular thighs narrowing in on Eddie’s most sensitive area. 

The human breathed fast and hard in anticipation. His erection twitched with need. 

Loki sucked the tip into his mouth, something Eddie hadn’t had in a very long time. While Venom was good with his tongue, Eddie never once dared to put anything inside his heavily fanged maw.

The sensation was incredible as Loki sucked Eddie in deeper taking his full length.

“Oh, Loki! That feels so good!” Eddie threw his head back as he continued to pant into the intense feeling.

The frost giant’s lips were cold, but the feeling was still so pleasing and kind of new. Eddie reached the delicately run his finger’s through Loki’s long raven hair massaging his scalp as the prince continued to lick and suckle the most sensitive parts of Eddie’s manhood. 

Loki pulled off, continuing to stroke him with his hand.  
  
“Can your…friend come out and play?” Loki’s green eyes were sexy and coy.

“S-sure. If you’re sure.” Eddie panted.

Venom’s face appeared over Eddie’s shoulder, turning to kiss him. 

“MMmm!” Eddie’s mouth was immediately filled with Venom’s hot tongue kissing him complimenting the coolness of Loki’s lips on his member. 

Eddie tried to slow his breathing as the raven-haired extraterrestrial continued to mouth his length and while his toothier alien partner ravished his mouth. 

He squirmed and whined into Venom’s kiss, hips subconsciously bucking into Loki’s mouth. 

He was in absolute euphoria.

Eddie continued to try to relax, but Loki began humming sending vibrations from his lips into Eddie’s shaft.  
  
“MMmm!” Eddie tried to warn them. His legs shook, and his abs contracted as his body erupted into a powerful orgasm.

Loki pulled off, allowing Eddie to come onto his own lap and abdomen.

Loki’s smile gave away just how much he enjoyed seeing his new lover like this.  
  
Venom couldn’t help himself and licked Eddie all over.

“We really do make a good team.” Loki teased. 

Eddie panted. “Yeah…” He managed weakly as his knees continued to wobble. “The best I’ve ever had.”


	6. Late-Night Whispers

Eddie was in heaven. He spooned Loki on the couch while the TV played. He could feel the over-proud purr of Venom warming his chest.

_**That was nice**. _

_ Vee, I can’t even think right now! _

Eddie was still trying to catch his breath from the passionate endeavor from earlier.   
  
_**I know. You’re welcome.**_

Eddie gave Loki a squeeze and kissed the crown of his head.   
  
Unfortunately, a very interesting movie was playing.

_**National Treasure 2?! This is a great movie, Eddie! He’ll never get bored now! We’re stuck just cuddling for an hour and a half!**_  


“I’m okay with cuddling for the length of the movie,” Eddie said aloud. 

“Oh good! I haven’t seen this. What is this? I thought you Midgardians were boring, but you have hidden secrets in all of your historical artwork?” Loki was genuinely enthralled. 

Eddie didn’t mind, he tightened his grip spooning Loki as he snuggled into his arms. 

_** I guess it is pretty good… ** _

_ I could use a recovery period after that anyway. _

Eddie reclined surrounded by his two loves.

Loves.

He thought it over in his mind.

Which meant Venom could hear it too if he was listening.

Eddie hadn’t been with anyone romantically in so long. A few dead-end dates here and there. No matter how futile Eddie saw the effort, every breakup hurt. 

Every last phone call or message left on ‘read’ cut a notch in his heart. 

Thankfully he always had Venom to pick up the pieces. 

Many times he felt that Venom was all he needed. 

The perfect partner.

Well…not perfect.

Far from perfect.

But they worked well together. 

Venom took care of him.

Kept him strong and healed him.

Even gave him the ability to fight bad guys and keep San Francisco’s underground a little safer.

 

**_ I love you too, Eddie. _ **

_ Thank you, Vee. But don’t read my thoughts! _

**_ Can’t help it! We are one, Eddie. _ **

_ That deep rumbling voice always comforted the journalist. _

_**You gonna tell him how you feel?**_  
  
_Damn! You read that too!_

**_ You know I did! Ha! _ **

Venom was laughing at him.  


It was kind of silly to try to hide anything from the intrusive symbiote.

_ I will when the time is right. _

_**When is that?!**_  
  
_On, like, the 50th date!_  
  
_**FIFTY!**_

_ Yeah! Most humans court for a long long time before bringing up the “L” word. _

_**Why? You told me after our first battle!  
** _   
_Well yeah! You had just saved my life from a dozen attackers! And mended two broken shin bones! That deserves a little reckless abandon with the “L” word!_

_**So you’re saying we need to get into another fight! Bigger than park punks! One with breaking bones!  
** _   
_NO! That’s not what I’m saying! I don’t want to get into a fight! I-I’m saying there are special occasions, but typically we wait. At least until-_

_**You know he feels the same?**_  
  
_Yeah._

_** We have been disappointed before. ** _

_Yeah. Exactly. It’s better to wait for safety reasons._  


Eddie felt the pressure changes of Venom sighing inside of him.

**_ I can keep you safe. And I can heal you. But I cannot fix a broken heart. I mean, I could comfort you in other ways. Heh, heh, heh! _ **

_ I know. Believe me, I know. _

_**Want me to read his mind?**_  
  
_NO. Please don’t form non-consensual symbiosis with my date, Venom. Not just to tell me if he’s digging me or not. Please…_

_** If I do I will learn some of his powers. I will be stronger! And more talented! And I can recreate that chilled warmth you enjoyed earlier. ** _

_ NO! I love all that you do already. No need for anything new right now. Okay? Promise me? We’ll get hot fudge milkshakes every weekend! _

**_ EVERY weekend?? _ **

_ Yeah! Whatever you want. Just…I really appreciate you being good for this. All of this. _

_**Eddie, we can be good without bribery.** _

_ Somehow I don’t believe that. _

**_ Fine. No forced symbiosis. And I WILL be taking that chocolate shake! The large one! But what if he wants to? _ **

Eddie sighed.

_ I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just-Just don’t leave me. I need you.  _

**_ Won’t leave Eddie. _ **

_ You’re my number one. Always.  _

**_ You’re my perfect match. But I like the idea of us having a partner. And I really like the idea of that partner being another vicious Earth invader. _ **

_ He’s not vicious! _   
  
_**He is. Now, he is like us with enough chocolate. Tamed. But he has a cruel side too**._

_ I know. I know that from the New York incident. You don’t think he could do that again, do you? That was mostly Thanos, not him.  _

_**I do not think he could do something of that caliber again. No.**_  
  
_And maybe he just needs someone to look after him. Keep him on the right path. Fill him up with chocolate-_

Eddie was alluding to their own relationship. 

_** If it works, it works! ** _

Venom’s head snaked out to nuzzled Eddie’s cheek. He was rewarded with a soft kiss from the human’s heart-shaped mouth.

 

Eddie and Loki had fallen asleep on the couch sometime after the movie ended, but Loki got up in the middle of the night. 

**Something wrong, Prince?**  
  
Venom didn’t require sleep.

“As much as I love it, you don’t have to call me that, Precious Monster.”

** Loki. **

Venom said in a deep, rumbling voice.

“Venom.” Loki sang in a precious accent. “Is he going to be alright like that? On the couch all night?” Loki referred to Eddie who was passed out using the armrest as a pillow.

** I can heal him when he wakes up with a crook in his neck! Or…I can take him to bed. **

“May I?” 

**That would be fair. More than fair.**

Venom said of sharing human with his new alien boyfriend. 

Loki cradled Eddie’s sleepy head tenderly as he lifted him into his arms with ease. Venom nuzzled his cheek.

Once on the bed, Eddie’s eyes opened half-awake, half-asleep.

“Loki?”  
  
“Yes, Love? I’m helping you into your bed.”  
  
At this, Eddie smiled and softly giggled.

“What’s got you all giddy?” Loki smiled too at Eddie’s sleepy innocence.

“You said ‘love.’” Eddie whispered as he fell asleep. 

“Maybe I’ll say it more when you wake up.” Loki kissed his boyfriend’s cheek then cuddled up with him and Venom through the night. 


	7. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Venom have a nice chat.  
> When Eddie wakes up, he is confronted with the state of his relationship.

 

Eddie slept so well whenever Loki stayed over.   
The morning was threatening to turn into noon. 

Venom was always awake. He didn't need sleep.

Loki didn’t need it either, but he loved it, especially cuddled up with his two new beaus.

“Is he ever going to wake up?” Loki asked Venom.

**We could wake him, but he’s so precious like this.**  
  
“I agree.” Loki kissed a cool and tender kiss to the human’s forehead. “I truly enjoy him in this state.” 

** Same. **

Venom growled in that low cool rumble making Loki giggle.

“Tell me, Precious Monster,” Smiling at the irony, “How does our human…feel?”

** At the moment? Warm and comfortable. **

Venom teased, knowing exactly what Loki wanted to know, but pretending not to.

“Good. Comfortable is good. Warm despite the wintriness that follows me, eh?”

** Yes. With you, he feels, _warm and comfortable,_ even when your kisses chill him to the bone. **

Loki held a hand to Venom’s tarry black cheek and kissed the bridge of his alien nose. 

“And you?”

Venom couldn’t help the grin that took over his toothy mouth.

** I adore you. Maybe even more than Eddie. But in different ways and for different reasons. **

“Flattery!” Loki laughed.

**Not at all! For a statement to be flattery there are two qualifiers. It must be untrue and it must be said for gain. And while there are many things I would like from you, Loki, what I have said is 100% true.**

Venom’s tendrils cuddled Loki closer to the human/alien symbiotic pair. Loki believed Venom when he said he wasn’t lying. 

“So then, Klyntar, you want something from me? Tell me, _what_ precisely?” Loki teased.

** We have a common enemy you and I. Right now that is far from a priority, but if ever there were a chance, I would like you and me to fight banefully against a Kree enemy. **

The serious answer shocked Loki. He took a moment to register the weighty admission.

But his expression turned into a devilish grin.

“Oh my dear, fellow extraterrestrial, I would love nothing more than to teach those Kree villains some manners! My brother would also love to join in on that mission!”   
  
**My enemy’s enemy is my friend!**

“Weren’t we already friends?” Loki kissed Venom’s other cheek.

**Yes. Very much so. And your brother? Does he know? Eddie, in his darling human concern, worries about Mr. Odison as he is his boss at his part-time job. A job we took for excitement, and excitement we do not wish to lose out on.**

“The bank?! Our bank? Hardly exciting, Love. But I see. The one day someone is foolish enough to cross my brother, he will have _you_ to face?”  
  
 **And the face is the most delectable part of the human to eat!**

Loki laughed heartily.

“I don’t want to get your hopes up, dear Monster.” Loki’s accent sang the word so sweetly. “But, with all of my confidence, should that ever happen, you have our support. Mine and I will work on my brothers’. As for a Kree? Well, that goes without saying for both of us.” Loki held Venom close, really feeling the symbiote’s form. 

** Does your brother know about…us? **

“You and me, ‘us?’ Or you and Eddie?”  
  
**Both. Either.**

“I have not revealed that to him. I hope he would be sympathetic as a fellow hater of the Kree, but as Eddie’s advocate, I do worry about introducing any weighty topics.” Loki admitted. “But I do know that our dear Thor thinks very highly of Eddie. Perhaps the revelation would be best received from him.” Loki suggested.

 

Eddie woke to the sight of Loki’s green eyes and sweet smile.

“Good morning!” The human yawned.

“Good morning indeed! Your monster and I are getting hungry, Dear.” Loki’s accent was so sweet to wake up to. “You know, if you plan on us staying in bed all day, that’s fine too, but I require at least an energy bar…!”

“I’ll get you two some breakfast!” Eddie laughed.

“It’s practically time for lunch!” Loki teased.  
  
“Let’s split the difference,” Eddie sat up with a stretch. “I would love to show you off at this little brunch bar. It’s kinda fancy and a low-life like me would do well to have a prince on his arm!” Eddie was only half joking as he kissed Loki’s chin. 

 

Loki and Eddie held hands with Venom hovering above his shoulder as they walked to a high-end restaurant. 

After their meal, the trio walked hand in hand along the riverfront.

“Such a sight to see!” Loki expressed a child-like excitement that Eddie had not expected from the formerly villainous prince.   
“Yes! It’s so nice out here! That’s the golden gate bridge.”  
“It’s hardly golden!” Loki laughed.

“You’re right! But to most of us, it’s still kind of neat.” Eddie laughed. 

“May we take a picture? Post it to social media platforms?” Loki sang in his beautiful accent.

“Yeah!” Eddie’s droll New York accent made such a stark comparison. “But just so you know, if I do that, all of my ‘friends’ will ask if you’re my…companion.” 

Venom warmed Eddie’s belly. He knew full well where this conversation was going. But said nothing, enjoying Eddie’s human-like cuteness. 

“Oh dear! Well, what should we tell them in that case?” Loki knew too. Over Eddie’s shoulder, Venom gave him a wink.

“Um…I mean…If it was up to me…I-I’d-“  
  
**_Spit it out, Eddie!_**  
  
Venom growled.  
  
“I’d tell them that you are my…boyfriend?” He coughed a bit. “Serious and exclusive boyfriend? At least, that’s what I would say…Would you say…something similar?” Eddie blushed to be as careful as he could while admitting his feelings. 

“The same.” Loki smiled. “The very same. My serious and exclusive boyfriend.” He teased. 

**Sounds good to me!**  



	8. Frosted Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom treat Loki to a passionate night of romance.

The weekend was over and it was back to work for our two anti-heroes. Eddie wrote a few articles about the problems with juveniles and crime in the area. The topic was well received and he was paid handsomely in addition to his paycheck from his security job. He had a little cash to spare.

** Buy chocolate! **

“Really? Chocolate? We should buy chocolate?” Eddie laughed sarcastically to the monster as he patrolled the bank that night. “Because I was here thinking we should just run out until you’re crazy for brains instead!”

** Very Funny, Eddie. **

Venom, who was hovering over the human’s shoulder, had mastered sarcasm as well.

“Of course we will get chocolate, Love.” Eddie stroked Venom and kissed him. “I would like to do something special with Loki to celebrate us being a couple officially.”

** You mean sex? **

The alien was proud of himself for his knowledge of human interactions.

Eddie blushed. They were alone, but it wasn’t a topic he wanted to discuss outside of their own home and definitely not at work.

“Well…yeah, but more than that!” Eddie defended himself as if he was being accused of something wrong.

**Better than sex?!**  
  
“Ssshhh!” Eddie lectured the monster.

** What did I do wrong? I’m just talking about sex! **

Venom roared from his tiny form, still menacing with his mouthful of razor teeth.

“Humans don’t discuss that kind of thing at work, Buddy. It’s weird. And I don’t like you thinking I just have…sex on the brain all the time!”  
  
**You know I can read your thoughts, right**?

“Just be cool. Please?” Eddie was growing stressed from the topic and moved on. “I want to buy him something, but I don’t know what.”  
  
**You already know what I’m going to suggest.**  
  
“If you say ‘sex’ one more time-!”

** I was going to say chocolate. **

 

The nightshift passed by. As always, Venom and Eddie waited to leave long enough to see Loki enter so they could wish him a good morning.

“I always love you in uniform!” Loki winked, shamelessly flirting by Eddie’s motorbike in the parking lot.

The tight navy officer’s uniform was flattering for the muscular journalist. 

“Thanks.” He blushed. “You look great too. You always do!” Eddie gently stroked Loki’s side feeling the smoothness of the black cashmere sweater he was wearing.

“Dressing up is probably my favorite aspect of the job, to be honest. Dressing up and chatting up security officers and their alien counterparts.” Loki squeezed Eddie’s hand. 

**Good morning**!

“Good morning, dear monster. We’re still on for tomorrow?”  
  
“Can’t wait.” 

They hugged their goodbyes, but as Eddie turned to leave his ran into a wall of muscle.

“Brock! So glad I ran into you!” Thor patted him on the back so hard he thought he would fall over. “I have a task for you if you’re up to it. The security department is enforcing a new ID badge protocol and the policy is about 30 pages!”  
  
“Security badges…?”

“Yes! Yes! The print and photo are much larger to be read easily from CCTV view. This will help to identify shapeshifters and badge robbers. I was hoping your special skills would come in handy for this.”  
  
“Oh! I don’t have any special shapeshifting skills!” Eddie stammered.  
  


_** I thought we were going to tell him about…us! ** _

__ You’re right. I need to. I don’t want to keep secrets from him and I certainly don’t want him angry with me. Soon. We will tell him soon.  
  


“Shapeshifting? What? No! Loki tells me your true profession is writing. I was hoping you could write the announcement for the bank employees to read, but make it…easier to read.” Thor handed Eddie a book.

“Well…sure. We can do that!” Eddie put the book in his bag and abruptly waved goodbye.   
  


“Shapeshifting.” Thor thought to himself. Just when he was beginning to trust his brother’s new boyfriend, he realized he never asked himself if Eddie Brock was anything more than a normal human.

 

It was date night. Eddie wasn’t the only one planning something special. Loki frantically searched the kitchen for Eddie’s gift.

He couldn’t find it. And Eddie was due to pick him up in 5 minutes!

He tore through the cabinets and the refrigerator. Nothing.   
  
Thor.

That oaf!  
  
Loki marched right up to Thor’s bedroom door ready to storm in, but what he overheard stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Oh my,” Thor teased in a seductive tone, “It seems I’ve spilled chocolate syrup all over my naked body.”

 

Thor had taken the chocolate Loki intended to use with Eddie.

 

“Better be more careful with all of that sugar and sweetness. Do you want ants? Because that’s how you get ants!” Scott Lang was roleplaying along.

“Oh, I definitely want ants!”

“I’m all yours, Thunderer.” 

 

Giggling could be heard on the other side of the door. The laughing turning into moans and whimpers until only Thor’s voice could be heard.

 

“Oh yes, Scott! Yes!” 

 

Loki cringed. He couldn’t listen any longer. He was steaming mad, but then came the knock on the front door.

 

He threw open the door and lunged at Eddie for a hug.

 

“We’re glad to see you too!” 

Venom nuzzled Loki’s neck from Eddie’s shoulder.

“Let’s get the hell out of here. Fast.”   
  
Scott and Thor’s groaning could be heard even at the front door.

“O-kay-“

** Wait! I smell chocolate! **

“Dear monster, I will give you all the chocolate you can eat if we leave right now.”

** Fine. **

“Scottie! Right there!” they could all hear Thor’s pleasure moans.

“Now!” Loki insisted.

“Okay!” With Venom’s help, Eddie lifted Loki onto this bike and they took off.

 

Once inside his apartment, Eddie was quick to give Loki a glass of red wine. Still irritated by his brother's shenanigans, Loki chugged it in one sip.   
  
“Another, please, dear.”   
  
Eddie poured another glass which Loki also chugged. He dutifully filled the glass a third time.

Loki sipped it slowly.

“I’m…glad to see that Thor and Scott are still getting along.” Eddie tried to make conversation.  
  
Loki sighed deeply.

“Yes, yes, of course. But that doesn’t mean I want to stick around for all of the dirty details."  
  
**I do!**

“Vee!” Eddie scolded.

“Oh, it’s quite alright. I was mad because they were enjoying the evening I had planned for us. I wanted to do something special.”

**Mmmmm! Yes, that sounds special indeed!**

“It’s the thought that counts. Maybe we can still spice things up?” Eddie took Loki’s hand and kissed it.

Loki moved closer to wrap his arms around his journalist beau, appreciating the affection.

“Can dinner wait?” He whispered his hot breath into Eddie’s ear. 

**Yes**!

“Yes, my Love.” Eddie stole Loki’s lips in a racy kiss. 

After a moment, Venom took over Eddie’s body easing his massive tongue into the shapeshifter’s mouth. 

Venom and Eddie hoisted Loki up as he wrapped his legs around them. They carried him into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. 

His clothes disappeared.

“Whoa!!”

“Apologies, have you not seen me do that before?” Loki magic’d his clothes back on to the shock and awe of Venom and Eddie. 

“N-no! Does that mean…are you always naked?”  
  
“I guess it does. Yes. This is just an illusion.” Loki quickly blinked back and forth between clothes and nudity. 

Loki stopped with his clothes on. Venom nuzzled his cheek against the fabric feeling the texture.

**It feels so real!**  
  
“It’s just a really good trick, my dear.” Loki magic’d them off again. 

**We can do something similar!**  
  
Venom took over Eddie’s body and grew in size causing his clothing to shred and tatter off of him.

“Venom!” Eddie cursed over his ruined clothing.

“Oh dear! It’s quite alright! Here.” Loki waved his hand over Eddie making a tailored suit appear. 

**Very nice!**  
  
“Oh my, but now you’ll have to undo all of those buttons.” Loki teased.

Eddie happily obliged as he started unfastening the buttons of the three-piece suit. He had only gotten about halfway through when he felt Venom take over yet again shredding the suit off of him.

Loki laughed with glee.

** I was getting impatient. **

“It’s okay, Vee.” this time Eddie just smiled and kissed his alien.

“Me too,” Loki admitted as he pulled Eddie by his hands until he was resting on top of him, chest to chest.

Their lips crashed into a kiss. 

“Loki,” Eddie whispered, “I have something I’d like to try.”   
  
Eddie opened the drawer to the nightstand revealing a jar of body chocolate, just like the one Loki had planned to give to him.

The frost giant just smiled and kissed his approval onto Eddie’s soft lips.

Eddie proceeded to finger paint little hearts all over Loki’s muscular thighs and chest for Venom to lick off with his ticklish tongue finishing with a large amount drawn in a spiral surrounding Loki’s impressive cock.

“Slow, Vee. Nice and slow.”  
  
Venom obeyed, savoring the sweetness of the chocolate and the delicious moans that escaped Loki’s mouth. 

“Oh dear! Oh dear!” Loki was in ecstasy.   
  
Eddie joined in suckling the prince’s pert nipples like a babe.

The sensation of the two tongues on his body drove Loki over the edge. 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, they paused as Eddie and his monster switched places. 

Venom sloppily lapped at Loki’s neck and nipples while Eddie swallowed his massive cock. 

Loki couldn’t decide which feeling he liked more, Venom’s amazing tongue or Eddie’s impressive lips.

Eddie wet his finger with his tongue in an erotic display before gently nudging it into Loki’s hole while returning to suck his member. 

“Ah! Eddie! Oh, Eddie!” Loki purred as his senses went into overdrive. 

Eddie was careful and deliberate as he sucked and licked Loki’s length.

“Ah! AH!” Loki whimpered as Venom’s warm tongue entered his hole. 

The monster and the human were seemingly competing against one another. Eddie hallowed his cheeks and hummed vibrating Loki’s cock. Venom responded by pulsating and swirling his tongue massaging Loki’s sensitive bundle of nerves. He couldn’t decide which feeling to focus on and the two mouths were driving him wild.

Eddie pulled off of the erection and hoisted Loki up by his thighs.

“I want to be inside you.” He whispered.

Loki nodded his approval enthusiastically and with his lover’s permission, Eddie slowly, gently penetrated Loki’s entrance until he was fully seated.

Venom licked and sucked Loki’s cock in rhythm with the snap of Eddie’s hips. 

In pure bliss, Loki shut his eyes and arched his back enjoying the pressure of Eddie’s cock filling him, Venom’s tongue tickling him.

“Oh, Loki! You feel so good!” Eddie grunted as he continued to thrust deep into his boyfriend’s perfect ass.

**Tastes good too!**  
  
Venom hummed. 

“I’m not going to last much longer!” Loki warned. 

Eddie sped up his thrusts.

The two came together with a shout. Loki’s come erupted over his cut abs and chest

Venom’s tongue lapped Loki clean. 

The prince could barely speak.

Eddie was out of breath too.

They laid there on the bed smiling while trying to catch their breath. 

Eddie’s sweat began to feel like ice as he cooled down. Loki wrapped him up in blankets and snuggled him close all while peppering kisses onto his cheek.

“That was incredible!” he praised.

“You’re incredible.” Eddie squeezed Loki tight. 

“Our precious monster deserves some credit too.” Loki petted Venom as he curled around the two of them.

** Our pleasure. **

Venom purred as he nuzzled Loki’s neck. 

Loki looked Eddie in his blue eyes and smiled.

“I’m madly in love with both of you.” He whispered and kissed Eddie’s lush pout.

“We love you too.” Eddie’s eyes sparkled as returned the kiss.


	9. Love and Insects

Eddie returned Loki to Thor’s house on his motorbike after their incredible night together.

The morning was already promising to be a beautiful, sunny day as they kissed their goodbyes. 

Loki ran into Scott Lang and Thor playing in the walk-path of the front yard. The two were on their bellies, staring intensely into the grass.

“See these guys? _Linepithema humile_ or Argentine ants!” Scott was so excited about the little bugs.

And Thor was excited over how cute Scottie looked while excited.

“Terrific! I like these small creatures!”

“Watch this!” Scott used his mind to signal the army line of ants to march in the pattern of a heart.

“Wow!” Thor was genuinely impressed as the more ants added to the pattern spelling out 

I heart U.

Scott kissed Thor on his stubbly cheek.

“On Asgard, everything is so big! We have bilge snipe and big crows…and giant wolves though I often think Loki is to blame for some of the more vicious beings.” Thor laughed, not knowing Loki was behind them arms folded and rolling his eyes.

“You just love bringing that up, don’t you!” He snapped.

“Loki! Dear Brother, I meant no harm! Scottie is introducing me to Midgardian fauna.” he nudged Scott, “Loki here can shapeshift into any being! Show us, Lo! Make yourself into one of these extraordinary insects!”  
  
“I have no desire to become an insect! And it’s not a party trick!”

“I meant no offense. I’m only happy to see you!” Thor tried to make up for his words.

“I better get going anyway.” Scott stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off of his jeans. 

Thor stood up to hug him goodbye.

“So soon?” Thor cooed, his arms around Scott’s lower back.

“Cassie is coming this weekend, and I still have some things I’d like to do around the house. But I had a great time with you. As always!” The Ant-Man kissed the thunderer sweetly on the lips. “Maybe next time you could join us? If…if that’s not asking too much.”  
  
It took a moment for Thor to understand just what Scott was suggesting.

“I accept! Yes, of course! When…when you feel the time is right…I would deeply enjoy the chance to join the two of you!”   
  
Thor was so precious that Scott couldn’t help but go in for another kiss.

“I’d like that.” He winked and started for home. 

Once the two brothers were alone, Thor transferred his excitement into a great big bear hug lifting Loki off of the ground.

“Brother! I am so tremendously happy to see you!” He laughed and rocked Loki side to side.

Loki couldn’t even be mad.

“Put me down!” he laughed a little. “I see you and Mr. Lang, Ant-Size man, are doing well.” 

“Ant-Man and family-man.” Thor’s expression turned serious. “I appreciate the fun he and I have, but…”  
  
“But what? I’ve never seen such insecurity in the eyes of the ‘mighty Thor.’” Loki teased.

Thor had to laugh at himself.

“I don’t think he could ever be serious about me unless-” 

"Unless what?!” Loki probed.

“Oh, nothing. It’s nothing! It’s just that our friend Scottie has a family and I…don’t fit there. But enough about me! How was your date with Brock?” Thor changed the subject.

“So good that I don’t want to give you any details.” Loki sighed with a smirk.

“ _That_ good, and I don’t want to know the details!” Thor laughed and slapped Loki on the back. 

“You’re a gigantic oaf, and yet you find ways to ‘fit in’ just about anywhere. I am quite sure that there is room for you with the Ant-Family. Just be patient.” 

Now it was Loki giving the reassuring pep-talks. 

The two had come a long way.

“I sure hope so, Brother. But if not, can I count on you?” Thor held onto Loki.

“But of course.” 

Thor responded with a gentle kiss to Loki’s raven mane.

Loki replied with a sweet grin.

 

 

_** Scott’s hot. ** _

  
Venom’s thoughts were already stirring in Eddie’s mind as they drove home through the city.

_ Well, sure, I mean yeah, but…what do you think about Thor? _

**_ Super hot! Like the sun itself! _ **

_ I know, right? But we got a hot one…all to ourselves. I’d take Loki over the other two any day. _

**Yes! Yes indeed. But why not all three?**  
  
Oh, I could tell you why not, Buddy. There are plenty of reasons why polygamy isn’t the norm.

  
_**Huh?**_  
  
_If it were easy to keep four boyfriends at once, everyone would do it!_  
  
**_Four_**?  
  
_I’m counting you too, goofy alien!_

_** I see. ** _

_** If we marry Loki and Thor marries Scott, he will be our kin!  
** _

_ Jesus, Ven!  _

_** Oh, don’t act like you haven’t thought about it! It’s not enough that I can read your thoughts! Your web history turns up plenty of hits on “manly engagement rings,” and “Godly engagement rings,” and that’s not to mention, “extraterrestrial engagement rings!” ** _

_ Don’t read my thoughts or web history! _

 

Eddie fussed, knowing it was a losing battle. 

He felt Venom sigh.

 

_** Whatever. All of that said, the gray sapphire was my favorite.  ** _

_ …I liked that one too. But it’s just a fantasy at this point. _

_** Do you think Lang will accept us?  
** _

_ Scott Lang uses a special suit to communicate symbiotically with ants. He might be more understanding than we think. It’s Thor we have to worry about. _

_** He accepts our dear Loki despite his past. ** _

_ Yes, but that’s his brother. We are not his brother. We are expendable. He could cast us aside like yesterday’s news or worse…start a fight. _

**_ Do you believe that? He seemed so delighted to see Loki happy with us!  
_ **

_ I don’t…I don’t know. I really don’t. It’s why I haven’t brought it up yet.  _

_**Better tell him before Loki’s children have 3-foot tongues and jagged teeth!** _

_ Sounds adorable, Love. _

  
Both Eddie and Venom were filled with warmth while fantasizing about their future with Loki. And lost in the daydream, they didn’t give the possibility of Thor’s wrath much thought-

Which might be dangerous for our anti-heroes.

 

“Can you hear me now?” Loki kickstanded his cell phone so that the camera captured his whole body in the screen as he FaceTimed Eddie.

“Whoa…Oh, I can hear you, alright!” The journalist lit up at the sight of Loki’s exhibitionistic outfit. What little of an outfit there was.

** Oh yes!! **

Venom drooled, taking Eddie’s phone into his clawed hands to get a closer look.

Loki wore his black work blazer with nothing underneath and only tight briefs to cover his lower half. 

“And how is my favorite Alien/human duo doing?” Loki stood and leaned over, placing all of his weight on his elbows, causing the camera to stare straight down his pert pecks, cut abs, and bulging package. 

“We’re…good.” Eddie swallowed hard.

** And hard. Very hard! **

“Vee!” 

Loki just laughed.

“The desired effect!” He sang as he flipped his long hair. He turned over on his back, looking over his shoulder. The camera still focusing on his chest and abs but from a different angle. “Show me?” 

Loki bit his lower lip in a sensual tease.

Eddie choked up at the request.

“I-I-I…” 

Just the look on Eddie’s face made Loki giggle.

Venom slowly repositioned their phone so that the camera caught Eddie’s bulge without him knowing.

“Looks delectable.” Loki put his fingers into his mouth, suggestively.

“What-? Venom…jeez!” Eddie had control of the phone again.  
Loki belly-laughed at their antics. 

“Aww, don’t take it away!” 

“You like that, huh?” Eddie was feeling more confident and daring. He set the phone to where Loki could see him begin to unbutton his jeans as he stared into the camera. 

“Oh, I love it!” Loki growled with interest as Eddie pushed down his heavy jeans. Only his thin boxers containing his monster of an erection. “Though I sort of wish you were here with me and not online.” 

** We could do that!! **

“We could do that! I could come and get you in fifteen minutes!”

“I would like to see you sooner if that’s okay?” Loki pleaded shamelessly.

“Sure! Anytime, but h-?” 

Before Eddie could ask how Loki had teleported himself into the human’s arms.

“Whoa!!” Eddie shook as his brain caught up to his senses.

Loki just giggled with glee.

“I’m so happy to see you again!” Loki kissed Eddie’s forehead as Eddie fought to lower his heart rate from the shock.

“It…really only takes 8 minutes to get to you. I was going to spend another eight cleaning up around here.” Eddie blushed with embarrassment.

“My sweet dear, if we are to get closer, then we are to be more honest with each other. No need for unnecessary cleaning. If I have my way, there will be little time to mind the mess anyway!” Loki purred as he pulled down the blazer, fully exposing his chest and ab muscles with his bulge throbbing under the cotton outer layer.

“Oh, Loki…” Was all Eddie could breath.

Oh, Loki, indeed.

Venom mimicked, loving the surprise intrusion. 

** So happy to see you! What a lovely surprise! **

Venom’s clawed hand reached to run his fingers through Loki’s soft wavy hair. 

“My dears!” Loki cooed as he rested into Venom’s dark hold.

“Y-you really don’t mind the mess?” Eddie was still worried.

“What mess, Love?” Loki laughed. “Please stop fretting and kiss me!” 

Loki stole Eddie’s plush lips into a sensual kiss. 

“But the laundry!” 

Finally, Loki stopped kissing Eddie long enough to see what he was so upset about.

A small pile of clothes had accumulated in the corner of Eddie’s bedroom.

“Totally forgivable, my dear.” Loki winked as he took Eddie’s lips into another passionate kiss. 

With that, Eddie let himself relax into the kiss, enjoying how Loki’s thighs felt as he straddled him, pinning him into his bed. 

“I love you.” Eddie’s steely blue eyes sparkled as he said it.

**We love you.**

Venom purred.

A warmth filled the Frost Giant. 

“My dears…my sweet, sweet dears. I love you both tremendously.” Loki peppered gentle kisses onto Eddie’s neck as Venom licked little kitten licks onto Loki’s neck. Loki magic’s away his briefs making him nude.

Eddie stopped the kiss only long enough to push down his own boxers, feeling the skin on skin contact.

“Take me.” He begged.

Loki took the bait, and tenderly lifted his lover by the hips as his member met the human’s hole.

“Easy now.” Loki comforted as he eased into Eddie so carefully.

“Ah! Ah! It’s just right!” Eddie choked out, nodding to signal Loki to move.

Loki rolled his hips so smoothly as he filled his human with his length. 

“I’m glad you like it!” Loki’s movements were perfect and fluid as he rolled into Eddie over and over. “You like it, Babe? Is this what you want?” Loki panted, repeating the motions. 

“I love it!”  
  
“Don,’t, ugh! Don’t lie to me! Your alien always tells me the truth!” Loki persisted with his thrusting into Eddie’s tight hole.  
  
**He wants to be on top!**  
Venom blurted.

Eddie blushed.

“Ah-ha! Well, I’m certain that I can accommodate that!”  
  
Eddie was embarrassed but excited as he and Loki tumbled in bed until they had switched positions.

Now above Loki, Eddie needed only to take a few deep breaths in preparation before relaxing and lowering himself onto Loki’s firm erection. 

Suddenly the human was so confident and sure of himself as he expertly rode Loki’s length up and down, up and down, and in small circles.

“Oh, yes!” Loki loved every second. “We should do it this way every time!”

“Yeah?” Eddie quickened the pace with Loki’s praise as his walls gripped Loki’s cock while riding him. 

Eddie came alive. He placed his hands on Loki’s pecks for leverage as he rolled up and down over and over, slamming his thighs back down onto Loki’s. 

“Oh-oh! You’re right on my spot!” Eddie admitted as he threw his head back, arching his back so that he could amplify the feeling of Loki’s cock on his prostate.

“I-I don’t think I can last much longer, Eddie! I’m going to come!” Loki admitted.

“Oh me too!” but Eddie’s hands, now wet with sweat, slipped.

Venom took over.

Eddie merely closed his eyes as Venom’s clawed hands lifted his hips to slam them back down over. 

“Yes!” Loki came with a shout.

Eddie relaxed into Venom’s hold as his lover slammed him down one more time, causing him to erupt, spilling his come over himself and Loki’s perfect abdomen.

 

 

Eddie was trying to catch his breath. He felt so weak compared to his two super-strong extraterrestrial beaus who had no problem with the physical effort. 

He panted weakly into Loki’s chest as he held him close.

“A-Any time…” he panted, “Any time you want to do that…just…”  
  
**Just come over.**

Venom was already recovered and wrapping his tendrils around them. 

“Or stay. Bring some things and stay with us for a while.” Eddie looked deep into Loki’s green eyes.

“I’m not quite ready for that yet.” Loki looked unsure of the invitation.

“I understand…” Eddie sounded hurt.

“Not yet. I mean, but I truly do enjoy our time together.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Eddie placed a soft kiss on Loki’s hand.

“I had better get going. Thanks for the lovely evening.” Loki kissed Eddie one last time before transmitting himself back home. 

 

 **What happened? What’s wrong?**  
  
I think I scared him off, Vee.

**_ Impossible. Loki is not afraid of us. _ **

_ I think what I suggested was too serious for him. _

_**Nonsense! Who wouldn’t want to spend more time with us! We are delightful. It’s probably something else.** _

_ We’ll see. _

 


End file.
